


The New Team at Beacon

by Devilbot666



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilbot666/pseuds/Devilbot666
Summary: Carmine wants a team to pull his childhood heros out of retirement, Omar wants to prove himself to his mother, Delilah wants to travel with her parents, and Levina wants to escape her past. With the help of Ruby and friends they might just pull off every one of their dreams if they can survive school.





	1. Prologue: Carmine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, I would like to welcome you to my RWBY fanfic. I know that this chapter will be shorter than the others but I plan on doing more with Carmine when I get to the main story. I also do not own RWBY those rights belong to rooster teeth, my team and characters that I create are my own on the other hand. So without further delay on to the chapter!

When Carmine was around four years old he would love to watch the hunters on TV as they would take on hordes of Grimm, the suspense and excitement made it more compelling to watch as sometimes they would appear to be losing only to come out with a victory from behind. His favorite team to watch was Team SLVR (silver) it was a team composed entirely of Faunus, they were considered one of the greatest teams even if the human did not want to acknowledge it. After watching one of their missions he decided to be a hunter just like them, to be so great that every human would have to acknowledge him as the best.

His parents enjoyed the ecstatic look on his face every day after watching one of their missions. His mother would always tell him, “A great hunter does not leave his toys out after playing with them, always eat his vegetables and cleans his room.” His father took equal delight in the seriousness of his son’s determination to be a great hunter and would tell him, “now son I want you to know that even if you become a great hunter you still need the support of your teammates, so when you go to beacon I want you to treat your teammates with respect, OK.” Carmine would always furiously shake his head in agreement, “of course, the greatest hunter needs the greatest teammates that he can trust! I wanna be so great that Team SLVR will want to team up with my team on missions!” His parent would just laugh patting his head telling him that he has to grow a little older before he can start his journey to be a great hunter.

Six years passed, Carmine never lost the drive to be a great hunter with an equally great team. He was around ten when he heard that Team SLVR was forced to retire because one of their teammates sustained a career ending injury, he was devastated to hear the news. During the Faunus news report, it was stated that while they were retired it would not stop them from helping out, taking on smaller jobs and training new hunters was now now he seemed to almost slump into himself as his new posture was slouched with his head slightly down. Out of many of the Faunus, he was a rare case as he had both the ears and the tail of a lion, both of which drooped low. Despite his defeated appearance Carmine immediately recognized him as others simply passed him by, he walked right up to him with a purpose which surprised the lion Faunus. 

As Carmine stood before him his eyes glowed with admiration as he tried to think of something to say to the person he idolized, Sable simply looked at him and sighed, “what do you want kid?” Carmine almost burst with excitement, “hii’mCarmineIwatchedyouonTV, yoursocoolI’myourbiggestfanandwantedtobeahunterjustlikeyouwhenIgotolder. Iheardthatyouhadtoretirebutwerestilltakingonstudenttoteach, iwaswonderingifyoucouldtakemeonasastudent!” Never in all of his years had Sable ever heard a kid so excited to meet him, the look in his eyes reminded him of himself when he was younger. Smiling Sable raised a hand and patted Carmine on the head, “hey kid would you like the meet the rest of the team?” Carmine’s head almost popped off, “OHMYGODYES, CANIREALLYMEETTHERESTOFTHETEAMTHISISTHEBESTDAYEVER!” Sable led Carmine through the crowds toward his teammate who were lazing around the large table that had been set up for them. When they saw Sable approach them with a kid in toe Victoria laughed, "Please don't tell me that he's an illegitimate kid you had." Sable laughed softly pushing Carmine forward, "From what I understood this kid is our biggest fan and heard we were taking students." Rhyolite leaned back laughing, "Is that what the P.R. guys are spreading around now? Sorry kid but we aren't taking on any students." You could almost hear Carmine's heartbreak when he heard that piece of information. His face instantly fell and any energy he had before quickly dissipated, looking at each one of them he bowed, "I am sorry for trying to impose myself upon you all it was a great pleasure meeting you and I wish you the best of luck for the future." Carmine turned and began walking back toward his parents, Lillian stared intently at Carmine as he walked away.

 Looking at her teammates she spoke, “correct me if I’m wrong but I think he was the first person to ever say that he was glad to meet us, usual people want us to do our job and leave but that kid….” Sable nodded, “the look he had in his eyes when he first saw me…..it reminded me of what we were like back in the day when we first started.” Rhyolite retorted, “You mean naïve and stupid?” Sable shook his head, “no….hopeful, he said that he wanted to be a hunter just like us when he got older.” Sable looked to each of his teammates and took a deep breath before walking after Carmine, Rhyolite laughed in a mocking manner, “What so now we’re babysitters?” Victoria slapped him in the arm, “I believe the correct term is trainers.” All three of them heard when Carmine yelled in excitement, looking at him through the corner of her eye Victoria giggled, “C’mon I bet he’s not that bad.”

With permission from his parents, Carmine trained with team SLVR for seven years unlocking his semblance and crafting his weapon within that time. During the training to unlock his semblance he received a light scar on chin going in a horizontally diagonal direction to the right, and two faint scars running diagonally up the left cheek. He received them from a Grimm that he was fighting, Sable offered to have them healed but he refused saying that he would carry them as a reminder of his time with them. During he was training with team SLVR they provided him with the basic education he needed to attend beacon, which he was accepted to by way of team recommendation. He had some time before he would board a ship that would take him to his new home, his first day was not for another two weeks and he was spending that time with his parents.

During training he would often visit them or if time permitted they would go and visit him in one of the many outposts that he was training at. He was sitting down eating dinner with his family when his mother spoke up, "oh Carmine you have gotten so big since the last time we saw you, so how is your training going?" Wiping his mouth Carmine answered, "It's going well, and Sable says I should have no problem in the school. Even Rhyolite was impressed with my last training match." Carmine's father gave him a pat on the back, "you know son when Sable first came to us offering to train you to be a hunter I was completely against it." Carmine was about to interject when his Father held up his hand, "but seeing how determined you were and with some convincing from your mother I am glad to say that we made the right choice. Son, you have grown so much over the years that I almost didn't recognize you when you walked through that door the first time." Carmine's father brought him in closer hugging him, "I am so proud of you son, you are going to help a lot of people." Returning the hug Carmine replied, "Thanks, dad." The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence, Carmine's remaining time was peaceful as he awaited his final test from Sable before heading out to beacon.

Carmine stood in the middle of a collapsed makeshift colosseum, the area was very large almost too large compared to his previous training areas. He stood in full combat gear with Iron Battalion sheathed on his back, Team SLVR were also in full combat gear as Rhyolite held what looked like a remote. Sable stood up from his seat at the top of the stone steps, he cleared his throat and spoke, “Carmine it has been a privilege training such a promising hunter, what you are about to face is the same test that each of us had to take before we were recognized as hunters able to attend beacon by our own mentors.” He looked to Rhyolite nodding, “Carmine this is a test to see if you can withstand the odds of being separated from your teammates, you will be completely surrounded by Grimm. Your only goal is to eliminate each one, there is no time limit and if we have to step in to assist you…you fail the test." Carmine nodded drawing his weapon getting in a low stance, his Faunus ears adjusting to any noise that wasn't the wind and his breathing. Rhyolite pressed a button and a lift activated opening a gate in front of Carmine, snarls grew louder as the lift slowly rose to the colosseum floor.

Carmine gripped his shield more firmly as he could see the eyes of the Grimm before it came charging out of the darkness, a large Beowolf followed by 4 smaller Beowolves went charging straight for Carmine. Dropping his blade to where the blade tip touched the ground Carmine braced as the large Grimm slammed into his shield, he was pushed back a foot before digging his heels in and throwing the Grimm off to the side before bringing his blade upward in a swift motion decapitating the first Grimm on his right. Taking several steps forward Carmine slammed the edge of his shield into the neck of the last Grimm on the right snapping its neck, spinning left Carmine brought the blade to chest level scoring another kill on the Grimm now closest to his front. As the Grimm to his front charged running over the dissipating body of its kin, Carmine brought his sword down diagonally ending the last of the smaller Grimm before setting his sights on the large Grimm that was slowly circling around. Both locked eyes for a brief moment, muscles tensed in Carmine’s legs as the Grimm lowered itself turning each limb into a living spring coiled up ready to be released. At the same moment both sprang forward, the Grimm out stretching its claws preventing any kind of sideways escape, Carmine wound up his sword arm before swinging downward with as much force as he could effortlessly splitting the Grimm in half. Sliding several feet from the momentum of his step Carmine took a deep breath looking up to the stands at Rhyolite out stretching his arms in a mocking manner with a Cheshire grin.

Rhyolite returned the smile pressing the same button on the remote two more times, Carmine notices that the area had four small gates, three medium size gates, and two very large gates. Four Boarbatusk’s launched themselves out from the gate on Carmine’s right as three Ursa came charging out from the gate on the left, Rhyolite simply sat back and smiled as Carmine readied his weapon again. Several Ursa, Boarbatusk, and Beowolf later Carmine stood slightly winded in the center of the field surrounded by the dissipating corpses of the Grimm he was tasked to eliminate. The medium size gates held the older much stronger versions of the Grimm he was fighting, while difficult it was not impossible to beat them as their numbers had been reduced to one or two at the most when emerging from the gate. What got Carmine worried was the two large gates that had yet to be opened, he estimated that from the beginning of the test to the current time three and a half hours had passed, he still had aura to spare but his weapons were becoming heavy to wield with each new group of enemies he faced. He still had his semblance to fall back on but he only wanted to use that as a last resort considering how fast it burned through his aura. Rhyolite pressed the remote once, the large gate began to open as the lift raised.

Carmine steadied himself again he heard hissing emanating from the darkness as a massive King Taijitu slithered its way out of the lift, the black half swayed hypnotically as the white half slowly encircled Carmine. Sable and Lillian stood ready to intervene should Carmine find himself in trouble, not falling for the obvious trick Carmine kept track of both heads. Carmine sheathed his sword and pressed the mode change button located by his thumb transforming Iron Battalion into gun mode, as the shield twisted clockwise the barrel and stock extended. Not wanting to enter a close quarter’s fight with the giant snake Carmine shouldered his weapon before loading in a smoke shell and the clip with the rest of his ammunition. As the two heads crossed he fired the smoke shell diving over the snake’s body as the black half caught the shell in its mouth sending blinding smoke everywhere. Rolling into a crouched position he fired on the white half that was not covered in the smoke, each round finding a different place in the snake’s head. The black half shook free from the smoke hissing menacingly at Carmine as it slithered toward him, the white half sprang forward crashing into the wall, Lillian drew her sniper rifle aiming at the black half before Victoria put a hand on the barrel lowering it.

Pointing toward the far edge of the arena they saw Carmine loading a new clip into his gun as they could faintly make out the slight electrical discharges sparking from his eyes, the key trait in knowing he had activated his semblance, “he is taking the battle seriously now.” Carmine aimed for the eyes first rupturing the thick membrane of the black half, as it hissed in pain the white half sprang forward mouth open and teeth pointed out aiming directly at Carmine. Jumping up Carmine landed on the back of the white half as he ran continuing to fire on the black half, rupturing the other eye the black half swung its head wildly hitting everything close to it inadvertently slamming into the white half knocking them both down. Focusing his shots on the white half next Carmine managed to rupture its left eye before it got up thrashing about, switching his weapon back into sword mode Carmine ran at the black half jumping above the white half as it swung close to him and landed on the black half's head. Taking his sword in both hands Carmine drove it into the top of the black half’s skull killing it, the white half furiously launched itself at the black half hoping to hit Carmine.

Taking three steps forward and getting as low as he could Carmine swung his sword forward catching the white half under its jaw as it passed over him, cutting underneath the jaw and continuing for several feet with the momentum in which it had Carmine had cut more than a quarter of the white half down the middle. The Giant snake dissipated as Carmine leaped off checking his aura level, ‘I burned through more than half my aura dealing with that damn snake, and I still have one more Grimm to go.’ Carmine deactivated his semblance taking a deep breath and squared himself looking at team SLVR ready for his last challenge. Rhyolite looked to Sable with a questioning look, Sable nodded to Rhyolite as he pressed the button one final time.

As the lift rose up Carmine could hear the gear straining to raise as whatever was on the lift was thrashing about trying to get out. Before the gates could fully open a massive Deathstalker burst through the iron gate and charged Carmine, he was only able to raise his shield up in time to block the razor claws that swung at him, but he was not able to withstand the momentum at which it charged as he was effortlessly pushed back being slammed through the concrete wall. Knocking the wind out of him momentarily Carmine was able to recover fast enough to dodge the stinger aimed at his head. Pinned by the claw gripping his shield, which was the only thing that was saving him from being chopped in half Carmine was now limited in his movement. Dodging the stinger for the third time Carmine activated his semblance releasing his shield and jumped over the Deathstalker’s claw parrying the stinger as it came at him a fourth time. Slashing at its eyes made it back up enough to slam its other claw into Carmine’s side sending him into an adjacent wall, with the claw being so close he could not react fast enough to dodge the attack.

As he picked himself up the Deathstalker threw his shield off to the distant corner of the arena, it let out a shrill shriek as it charged him again with claws extending outward and tail reared back ready to strike. Slowly starting to feel the pain from the previous blows and the exhaustion setting in from the constant fighting beforehand Carmine was slowly running out of options as the Deathstalker drew ever closer. Taking a deep breath Carmine remembered his promise to be the best hunter, ‘how can I expect my team to be the best if I don’t put forth the effort myself?’ as the Deathstalker thrust its tail forward Carmine leaned forward dipping his left shoulder. His movement was subtle enough to barely dodge the stinger while still giving him enough room to swing upward cutting off the dangerous attachment, stopping his swing when his arm reached full extension he turned the blade downward and shifted all of his weight into the thrust.

 His sword pierced through the head of the Deathstalker and a good six inches of ground when Carmine deactivated his semblance, he did not remember falling to his knees or laying on the ground as Victoria applied basic first aid. As he slowly lost consciousness he heard Sable say, “Well kid you passed the test, we officially recognize you as a hunter. Now all you need to do is head to beacon find a strong team and become famous enough to force us out of retirement to team up with you.” Carmine slowly smiled as his last bit of consciousness faded away. 

On the plane to beacon Carmine looked out the window at the passing scenery, a girl walked by with blazing blonde hair and a giant smile on her face. She was followed by a smaller girl wearing a large red cape who had glued herself to the blonde’s side, looking around the ship he found one student lying down in one of the seats with their sweater hood over their eyes as they slept through the announcement that a Ms. Glynda Goodwitch had about how they were selected and what was expected of them. As the ship was docking a blonde haired boy pushed past Carmine and began puking his guts out in the nearby can, stepping around him he made his way into the extravagant school that would be his home for the next 4 years.


	2. Prologue: Omar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is longer than the other but I have it planned to use some of the characters in this story for future chapters. So please bear with the length, thank you.

Born in the most western continent of Remnant that resembles a large dragon life was extremely difficult. Grimm ran unchecked for centuries allowing them to grow exceedingly strong; a single Grimm from the continent would count for 10 full grown Grimm of the same type in the other kingdoms. Omar’s mother Sakura Sanzaki was an exceptionally powerful huntress that had it in her mind to create a city in the center of the continent and raise powerful children, in one year she along with her two sisters Lona and Ohara were able to establish a small village that held a population of one hundred. They were in their early twenties when Sakura considered her village a success and settled down with the man she fell in love with during school.

As the years went the village grew into a large city that under three sister’s protection had never experienced a breach of their walls despite the Grimm’s best efforts. During the time Sakura had spent protecting and expanding the village she had a total of four kids from three different men. The children from oldest to youngest were Mavis, Donna, Faye and Omar. Mavis and Donna received explicit training from Sakura, who in turn charged them with training their younger siblings. Mavis began Omar’s training at the age of five after Sakura unlocked his and Faye’s aura.

In a large field in the back of the Sanzaki residence, Mavis and Omar were standing opposite of each other; Mavis was in a training gi completely untouched while Omar was in a similar gi that was covered in drops of blood, dust, and dirt. Omar was completely out of breath as he tried to look for an opening in his sister's defenses, she stood with her shoulders squared and her arms crossed giving him a serious look. Taking a deep breath Omar charged straight on, Mavis unfolded her arms dipping her shoulders slightly. As Omar was about to reach her he took a side step to try and flank her throwing a roundhouse kick, without looking away from what she was originally Mavis grabbed Omar's leg and tossed him like a rag doll several feet to the side. As he hit the ground he tumbled an extra few feet before stopping on his back, he was looking up at the clear blue sky when Mavis appeared above him, “that was sloppy, I could see the exact moves you were going to make before you made them.”

Dusting the non-existent dirt off her gi Mavis walks back to the house leaving a six-year-old Omar still lying on the ground. As he got up to follow after he heard an outburst of giggling from the nearby gazebo, a girl with two-tone hair one brown side and one pink side with white streaks was holding her sides trying not to fall off the railing. Omar not in the mode to be laughed at barked, "Shut up Neo, I don't see you out here trying to land a hit on Mavis!" Still giggling Neo hopped down from the railing and calmly walked up to Omar blinking her eyes to have both shows a pale pink, "that's because I know that I can't hit her, I don't know why you try at all? Not that I'm complaining, it is funny to see you get tossed around like that after lunch." Blinking her eyes again the color changed to a solid brown as she unfolded her new umbrella that her sister Beatrice bought for her, Omar simply crossed his arms and followed right behind her, “just because you are my cousin doesn’t mean that I would take it easy on you if we got into a fight.” Turning her head slightly she smirked, “you would not be able to even touch me if we got into a fight.”

Omar gave an irritated sigh before heading into the house to see his sister Mavis fully changed into her usual attire of an unbuttoned red floral printed shirt, a simple black sports bra, and short denim shorts. She stood at 6'6 weighed roughly 160lbs. had short black hair, sharp facial features, but the most noticeable thing about her was the piercing gold eyes that never seemed to give away any sort of emotion other than complete seriousness. Averting his eyes from her Omar tried to sneak past when she cleared her throat, "Omar today you showed little improvement, if that were a real battle you would bring shame to the Sanzaki name." not wanting to hear the same ‘you bring dishonor to the family' speech again Omar remarked, "that's why mom never gave me her last name. I'm not worthy enough to be officially part of the family, she said so herself." Brushing past her Omar made his way to his room, Neo sat at the kitchen table, "hey Mavis why do you even bother trying to get Aunt Sakura to acknowledge him, it doesn’t seem like she has any intention of doing so anytime soon." Slightly softening Mavis answered, "Because he is my little brother who at the age five was told that he was not good enough to bear the family name. He has the potential to be strong, like our father, but our mother has it in her head that he has to be able to defeat an entire army of Grimm before he can call himself her son." 

Neo resting her head in her palms huffed, “well I don’t know how she expects that from a six-year-old." Mavis gave a sideways glance, "you're only two years older than him, so you have no place to criticize." "Yeah but my mom doesn't have some ‘you have to beat an army to be my kid' rule." Mavis walked into the family room glancing at a family picture taken years before when their father was still alive, everyone look so happy, a three-year-old Omar had climbed onto of his father’s shoulders while a thirteen-year-old Mavis stood next to her mother, both were smiling widely as they looked like the perfect happy little family. Their father who had been presumed dead two years after Mavis was born had returned home after eight years, Sakura had moved on having two more kids but still held some feelings for him as she held a small service for him every year on the anniversary of his departure of the mission that killed him. When he came home he simply smiled the same smile that melted Sakura’s heart greeting her and Mavis with a big hug not questioning the two additional kids that latched themselves to Sakura’s legs. Everything seemed to be fine; Sakura had even gotten pregnant again.

When Omar was born his dad was the picture of scared as he did not know how to raise a kid, his mom just laughed and said that she had practice so teaching him would not be hard. They raised all four of the kids together for a few years, but one morning a few months after Omar’s third birthday the city was attacked. Without knowing what the other was planning the white fang and mercenaries from the Schnee dust company attacked the city for different reasons, the white fang wanted to recruit the Faunus living in the city and the S.D.C. want to gain access to the dust mines beneath the main tower in the center of the city. Using the opportunity the Grimm also launch an attack of their own, the city being attacked from three fronts was in danger of falling.  Because of the constant Grimm attacks the city had emergency tunnels in place to guide the citizens of the city to the shelter under the Sanzaki residence, the residence was built on top of the small mountain located toward the back of the city, with the three huntresses that tamed the wild to create the city living there it was the safest place to be during a crisis.

Sakura, Ohara, and Lona were wearing heavy leather armor as they stood around a large oak table in the living room with the cities layout spread around for them to see. The head of both the security force and the army general were listening to Sakura speak, "general I want your men to fall back into a defensive perimeter around the spiral tower if the Schnee’s want the mines so badly they had better be prepared to make sacrifices for it. Rashid, have all of the citizens evacuated into the shelter?" "Not yet ma'am, my men are escorting the last of the citizens now but have run into some trouble. It is nothing they cannot handle but it will delay the closing of the tunnel." Sakura handed Lona an ear piece, "take this and make sure the citizens make it into the shelter after that go to the eastern wall and push back the white fang." 

Lona stood at 6'9" making her the tallest of the three sisters, beneath the armor she looked as if she weighed 150lbs, her black hair was styled in a messy bob with bangs. Her armor was gold in color with light purple trimmings; it was noticeably thinner than the other two as she hooked the earpiece into place.  She walked out the door to the balcony looking over the city, finding the direction of the security force in the city she took off. Looking back at the map Sakura passed Ohara an ear piece, "If what the prisoner Rashid’s men captured said is true then their objective is the dust mines. I have the general’s men guarding that so I want you to focus on driving out the Schnee’s lapdogs.” Ohara stood at 6’6”, without the armor she weighed roughly 170lbs, her brown hair was currently shoulder length and an utter mess, her armor was an ocean blue with white trimmings. She walked out the same door Lona had as she put her ear piece in taking off toward the western wall.

Sakura looked back over the map detailing the last of her orders, "Rashid, nothing is to step foot on the property understood. Your top priority is the protection of my family and the citizens, is that understood?" Rashid stood as straight as he could giving her a salute, "I am prepared to give my life to ensure their safety!" Sakura grabbed the last earpiece as she walked out the same door her sisters did earlier, she stood at 6'3" with her black hair tied in a bun, beneath her armor, she was the one with the most prominent display of muscles weighing 190lbs. Her armor was a deep red with black trimmings, "General I want up to date Intel on everything happening on the battlefield. I will be heading north to confront the Grimm."  Her husband Roland came into the room holding a sleeping Omar, "be careful ok when I get the girls calmed down I'll be heading out to help." Sakura smiled playfully flicking him on the forehead, "silly who do you think I am? I'll have this mess cleaned up before dinner, you just stay here and keep the kids company." And with that, she went off to the north.

The sun began to set as Sakura stood above the charred remains of the northern buildings as the Grimm dissipated around her. Her semblance gave her the ability to make everything she touches explode, or anything within 50 feet of her explode. She was practically untouchable when she got serious in a fight, seeing the hole the Grimm opened was not a big issue as she just blew up the supports on both of the building nearest to the hole and watched as the debris created a seal blocking off any further entry. Looking to the west Sakura saw a giant ice pillar form and collapse, to the east the buildings looked like they were bending before snapping off their supports and crashing down. Feeling satisfied that the city was back under her control Sakura began walking back to the house when the radio crackled alive, “...elp……..in..de……nded…in……ith………zens…..Sakura….help.” Sakura tried to scan for other frequencies but to no avail, her husband was calling for help and since he was at the house it could only mean that one group managed to get inside.

The house was over one hundred miles away, not wasting any time Sakura ran at a full sprint back home. Within a few minutes she was about half way home when Ohara and Lona caught up with her taking flanking positions on each side. As they neared the house a large pillar of smoke rose from the center, blowing the door in Sakura saw her general and head of security in separate rooms panting and covered in blood as they were surrounded by dozens of white fang and Schnee mercenaries. Rashid coughing up blood holding his side began apologizing, "I am deeply sorry ma'am, they blended in with the citizens and before we knew it they were in the house." He tried to take a step forward but Lona stopped him, "you did well, please rest now." Sakura walked through the house, each room was trashed and littered with bodies, her two sisters also began their own search. As she neared the back of the house she heard Lona scream out, "Sakura, Ohara come quick!" Seconds later both women entered the room Lona was in to see a dying Roland clutching a sleeping Omar, the room was covered in blood and body parts as Roland clutched both Omar and his Tomahawk. 

Seeing Sakura he tried to smile, “I guess I got the parenting thing down pat now, he didn’t wake up even once.” Sakura fell to her knees as she shuffled closer to him cupping his face as tears began to stream down. Lona took Omar and walked into another room as Ohara went to the door to stand guard, “please do not blame Rashid or Miller they did the best they could.” Putting his hand beneath her chin he raised her head, “there is one selfish request that I would like to make, please do not yourself, you and the kids were the best things that I could have hoped for.” Coughing up blood he turned to the door that Ohara was leaning on, “Ohara please look after your sister for me she is going to need all the support she can get.” Taking his face in both of her hands Sakura leaned in and gave Roland one last kiss before he drew his last breath.

After her father’s death everything changed, Mavis was trained by her mother again only with more intensity. The army also underwent a thorough evaluation, the security staff was all fired and the walls to the city were fortified even more. Many of the citizens mourned the loss of Roland and understood the drastic change in Sakura; it took four months to clean up all of the damage done to the city. When things were progressing well Sakura, Ohara and Lona took a trip to Atlas to pay Mr. Schnee a personal visit.

Ohara and Lona went only to prevent their sister from burning down the whole kingdom as they entered Mr. Schnee’s office. Sakura walked right up to his desk, seeing her approach he tried to offer her his hand, when she was close enough Sakura brought her fist down shattering the desk. Trying not to be intimidated Mr. Schnee sat calmly in his chair, “what brings you to my office Miss Sanzaki?” Sakura had the look of pure collected rage as she seethed out a response, “the next time you want to visit my city do it yourself and I’ll be sure to give you the warmest welcome I can.” Mr. Schnee stared Sakura down as he counted how long it was taking his security to enter the room to throw out this beast of a woman. Ohara looked at the door then back to Mr. Schnee, “if you’re waiting for security stop wasting your time, we already took care of them on our way in.” Mr. Schnee broke into a cold sweat as he realized trying to intimidate these women would not end well for him. Seeing the man squirm would have to be sufficient for now as Sakura straightened herself turning to leave, “if you make any moves against my family again I will burn down every building you own before turning on your family." As she turned to leave Mr. Schnee put on a face of confidence, when the door closed behind her he sank into his seat as he broke into a cold sweat.

Mavis turned away from the pictures to see Donna sitting at the kitchen table looking at her tablet when Mavis took a step forward Donna spoke, "remembering the old days?" Taking a seat Mavis nodded, "yes, I miss him a lot. The house was a lot warmer with him here. Whenever mother was in a bad mood, he was the only one that could calm her down without doing a thing, all he had to do was smile." Donna put her tablet down, "do you think mom hates him?" Mavis looked confused, "she never hated father.” “No I was talking about Omar, do you think she hates him since he was the one that got father killed.” Donna never saw the fist that knocked her several feet out of the chair, Mavis for the first time in her short life looked angry, “he is not the reason father died, and the next time you bring up that subject I will do more than break your nose.” Mavis walked off to her bedroom leaving Donna to pick herself up while trying to stop the blood pouring from her nose. Taking a deep breath through her mouth Donna set her jaw focusing her aura around her nose wincing as it snapped back into place in several different locations. Donna sat back in the chair she was knocked out of grumbling, “geez I was just asking a question.”

ed away from the monitor he did not see Omar anywhere, leaning his head out the window he looked around but saw nothing, “hey get the Sanzaki residence on the radio and ask if they were sending anyone to investigate the Grimm.” The other guard nodded as he carried out his orders, Omar had begun scaling the wall as trying to get through the gate would cause too much of a ruckus.

When he reached the top he looked out over the city, “man you can only get this kind of view from one hundred meters up.” The view from on top of the wall was beyond words as he could see everything from the downtown markets to his house on top of the mountain in the back of the city swords he took a deep breath before charging into the army of Grimm.

Mavis had just finished showering when she entered the living room to see the video phone blinking that someone was trying to contact the house. Assuming it was Donna or Faye Mavis slowly walked to the monitor before pressing the accept button connecting the call. The guard to the eastern gate seemed frantic when the video feed connected, “ma’am we have a situation!” composing herself Mavis nodded, “what do you have to report.” “Ma’am approximately three hours ago your brother came by the station when we received orders to prepare the cities defenses as a large number of Grimm was gathering five miles off the eastern wall. He asked if the amount of Grimm constituted as an army when we answered yes he disappeared, looking at the monitor feed now he has engaged the Grimm. We have not sent reinforcements as we did not know if you were sending him to deal with the Grimm.” Keeping her calm Mavis took a deep breath, “no this is the first that I am hearing of Grimm gathering off the eastern wall, activate the eastern defenses but do not send out troops. I will be heading out with my sister to provide support.” The guard saluted, “of course ma’am.” He began pushing buttons as the feed cut out.

Mavis dialing on the screen called Donna, the call rang three times before her sister answered the phone slightly annoyed, “geez I’m shopping why are you calling me?” Mavis gave Donna a hard look, “I need you to head to the eastern gate now, a large number of Grimm have gathered,” giving an irritated sigh Donna cut her off, “this is why you called, just send the guards or something.” “Omar went to intercept the Grimm,” Donna gave a curious look, “then stop him,” “he intercepted the Grimm three hours ago and is still fighting.” The sunglasses Donna had on fell down her nose a little, she remembered the promise Mavis roped her into years before. It was after Omar turned nine that Mavis and Donna decided to bury whatever animosity they had before as Donna was beginning to adopt the same attitude as their mother about their treatment of their little brother, Mavis was tired of simply threatening and breaking Donna’s nose and wrists so they met in the field out back behind the house and fought until one could no longer stand. The fight lasted six hours, both were beaten and bloody but Mavis was the last one standing in the end. Mavis proposed a deal if they look after their brother Mavis would help Donna with one thing no questions asked no matter what it was. Donna pushed her sunglasses back in place, "the east gate right?" Mavis nodded on screen, "yes I am heading there now." Donna looked to her attendant, "take these back home, I have some urgent business to attend to." 

Omar was standing surrounded by Grimm, after all the time he spent fighting he had only killed ten Grimm and he had no idea how much more there were. His hand were broken as the two swords he had quickly broke after the fourth strike on one of the Beowolfs, he ended up having to use his hands and feet as best as he could considering how durable these Grimm were. He was a bloody mess as he could only gather enough aura to heal himself slightly as the Grimm dissipated aura too quickly to do anything else, and since they themselves had no aura he could not deconstruct them to create more aura. Looking down at his hands he could see the twisted way his fingers were curled, there were several large cuts on his hand and arms that exposed the muscle underneath, his chest also sustained significant damage. Wincing as he tried to make a fist he could only smirk as the Grimm snarled getting closer, “well this is what I get for trying to be a part of a family that doesn’t want me.” A Massive Beowolf stalked forward pushing past the smaller Grimm, giving a wide smile Omar joked, “don’t think that just because I can’t use my hands means that I’m going to make it easy for you to eat me.”

Taking a fighting stance he squared off against the Grimm, shifting his weight slightly he dipped down before charging at the Grimm. Just as he was about to reach the Grimm it was cut in half as other Grimm around him suddenly burst into dozens of pieces. Slowing down he noticed a few orange feather float slowly in front of him, looking around he saw his sister Donna with an extremely irritated look on her face. Donna stood at 6'4" with blonde hair that ended at the mid-back, she wore large pink-rimmed sunglasses and a low-cut white blouse. The feathers that Omar saw came from the overly poufy orange feather coat she wore whenever she went out, she also had on short denim shorts and red flats. Raising her hands in the air Donna worked her fingers like a puppeteer would, swiftly crossing them cut several more Grimm into pieces as Omar noticed the gloves she had on. They looked like leather but the design of the gloves seemed off as the stitching did not match up with any gloves he had seen before, it wasn't until the sun cast its light in a way that reflected the now visible sting coming from each finger of the gloves. A large Ursa roared as it raised it claws to swipe at Omar, it stopped mid-roar as it slowly split in half revealing Mavis standing behind it wielding her great sword. Seeing them helping him gave him a sense of relief as they quick dispatched the rest of the Grimm.

Back at the family home, Omar was sitting on a stool in the bathroom as Mavis was cleaning the wounds on his hands and arms, she had finished wrapping his chest in bandages. She did not say a word as she dabbed the alcohol-soaked cotton ball on the exposed meat of Omar's hand as it slowly closed up. Omar knew he was in trouble ever since he saw the look on Mavis's face after they got rid of the rest of the Grimm, she said nothing only grabbing him by the arm as she dragged him back home. Donna had gone off somewhere as soon as they reached the city, he only assumed it was to tell their mother what sort of trouble he had gotten himself into. Mavis finished cleaning the last visible wound as it slowly closed up leaving no scar of any kind. She packed up all of the first aid material and left with the same silence that she worked with.

A few hour later Mavis walked in the house followed by their mother, she had no emotion on her face as she walked right past Omar setting her purse on the living room couch. Omar was sitting at the kitchen table when she turned to look him straight in the eyes, "what were you thinking when you went off to battle the Grimm this morning?" there was no anger in her voice it sounded more like a normal question if someone else had heard it, but to the Sanzaki family the lack of tone showed how anger she was, if she had less control the entire house would have been blown up before she even spoke a word. Taking a deep breath Omar responded, "I was trying to fulfill the condition needed to be called your son, the Grimm had the numbers to be considered an army. The agreement if I remember correctly was that I needed to defeat an army for you to accept me as your son, and I failed. I never asked Mavis and Donna to help I was going to think of a way to beat them all on my own." Sakura crossed her arms looking to Mavis, "is this true?" Mavis nodded, "he was still fighting when we reached him, we took it upon ourselves to help him. If we had not he would most likely have been killed." 

Sakura turned back to Omar, “why did you attack that group of Grimm while you are still in training?" "I was getting desperate, there really is no army that would attack the city so I needed to find some way to fulfilling that condition to gain your love." Sakura paused for a moment taking in what he said, "What makes you think I do not love you?" "I am not accepted as your son, you are simply letting me live here as a courtesy to my father." Sakura gave him a hard look as she chose her word carefully, breathing a sigh of regret she placed a hand on Omar's shoulder, "I am sorry if you felt that way, I do love you. The reason why I gave you that condition was so that you could continue training with Mavis to get stronger, and when she felt you were ready I would have arranged for a test to be taken. I did not think that you would take my words so seriously, and because of that you almost got yourself killed." The next action took Omar completely by surprise, Sakura gave him a warm hug. Breaking away slightly Sakura looked Omar in the eyes, "how about this if you continue you’re training with Mavis and become a hunter then I will officially announce you as part of the family to the citizens of the kingdom. But for now to put you at ease, I do accept you as my son and I love you." Returning the hug Omar teared up, "ok I can do that."

On the plane to beacon Omar sat in the seat toward the back of the ship, six years had passed since his mom had revised the conditions to be part of the family. He had continued his training with Mavis until he was old enough to attend Beacon Academy, all he had to do was graduate within the top rankings and his mom would publically announce him as part of the family. Looking out the window he watched the scenery pass by, feeling sleepy he laid out along the entire seat putting the hood on his sweatshirt up and dosed off. He didn't know how long he had napped for but a hand jostling him woke him up. Pulling the hood back he met the person that was trying to wake him, it was a guy dressed in what seemed like an eastern outfit that was primarily green, he had a streak of pink in his hair that matched his eyes. He was very polite in the way he spoke, "excuse me but the ship has docked and everyone is departing." Nodding Omar sat up and stretched when what could only be described as a large ball of energy suddenly attached itself to the guy that woke him, she had orange hair and a smile that seemed like it would literally reach her ears. She was almost as polite but a little too excited, "yeah come on get up you don't want to be late for your first day at beacon do you?" returning the smile Omar thanked them getting up fully as he departed of the ship and saw the school for the first time, "well I just need to graduate and become a hunter, sounds easy enough."


	3. Prologue: Levina

Born to parents too poor to properly take care of themselves, Levina was left in front of the Mistral orphanage with a note stating her birth name and an apology about leaving their child behind. Growing up with the other children in the orphanage was rough as the older kids would take out their frustration of not being adopted on the younger kids, the headmistress was unaware of any mistreatment as she was more concerned with selling the children for the highest price to the richest clients. Some of the kids that did get adopted were not heard from again or rumors spread that they had run away in the night. The orphanage itself was not in the worst condition as the headmistress had taken steps to ensure that the building and orphans looked as presentable as they could be. While the living conditions were adequate the treatment of the children from the other children was an entirely different matter.

A sort of hierarchy was formed between them with the oldest kids ruling on top and the youngest having to live at the bottom. Levina had grown up with another orphan named Delco who looked out for her as he was one of the older kids, in terms of rank he was in the top five so if he said one kid was not to be bothered the others had to listen. Delco who was twelve was ranked third and only out ranked by the oldest pair at the orphanage the twins named Eve and Jacob who were fourteen, they were fair in setting down rules for the younger kids to follow but if someone deliberately went against them they turned into monsters dealing out cruel punishments and even worse beatings. They would make mention of a child not feeling well to the headmistress but assure her that they would care for them giving them freedom to continue “re-educating” the child on who runs the orphanage. In the six years that Levina had lived at the orphanage she had only seen two kids try and take the throne from the twins, they were quickly reminded otherwise.

Levina had discovered on her seventh birthday what her semblance was, Delco quickly became extremely close to her as he began to ask favors of her that required her to use her semblance. On the day that a rich couple had come in wanting to adopt multiple children Delco asked her one thing, “Lev I need you to do one thing while the rich people are here.” Lev hung on every word as she considered him her big brother as he treated her the best out of everyone in the orphanage. “I need you to gather up all of the young kids into one room and use your semblance, trust me OK when I meet the couple I’ll lead them to the room and hopefully you and a few other can be adopted too.” Levina nodded as she went to work gathering all of the young kids while they still had time before the couple arrived, when she had all of the young kids in one room she explained that they would surprise the couple when they would walk into the room.

They waited for what seemed like hours as the sun which was high in the sky when they first entered the room was now closed to setting, feeling anxious Levina opened the door and peeked out. The hallway was exceedingly quite as she stepped out walking to the main room, she saw Eve, Jacob, Martin, Agatha, and Delco with their bags packed waiting around in the main hall. Levina with a questioning look approached the oldest kids, Delco saw her and with a big smile proclaimed’ “guess what Lev, we got adopted!” feeling even more confused she asked, “but what happened to bringing the couple to the room to meet the rest of us so we could be adopted?” Delco’s smile faded, “if we had done that our chances of leaving this place would have been shot, but since you wanted to help out so much I figured that we could use you to help us out.” Levina realized exactly what Delco had done, by gathering all of the younger kids into one room and using her semblance to soundproof that same room it would give the older kids the chance they needed to convince the couple to adopt them as there seemed to be no other kids present. Feeling betrayed for the first time caused Levina eyes to tear up while her body filled with rage, she remembered all the times that Delco stood up for her against the older kids and how he made sure she got a portion of food during the holidays when the headmistress was feeling generous enough to order large amounts of food.

All of these memories reeled inside of her head when Delco made a face she had never seen before. Anger, pure anger directed at her, he took one step forward and all of the rage Levina felt turned to fear at that one motion. Delco reared up and shoved her across the room throwing her back into the hall she came from, as she laid on the ground she heard Jacob laugh, “Man Delco you didn’t have to be so rough.” Delco was a completely different person, “sorry I’ve just been wanting to do that for the longest time, she can be so annoying with how she follows you around.” Levina face burned with embarrassment as she got up and ran in the opposite direction hiding her face from the younger kids as they slowly exited the room. She ran to the cleaning closet at the end of the hall, a place she would go whenever the older kids would pick on her before Delco stepped in. She locked the door propping herself against it as she began to cry, using her semblance she muted the noise so no one could disturb her.

After what seemed like an hour there was a light knock on the door as a male voice tried to speak through the door frame, “excuse me miss are you alright in there?” Levina wiped her face as she stared at the door, the man knocked again, “I saw you run in there crying but I did not want to be a bother, it seemed like you calmed down enough.” Levina stood up and unlocked the door, slowly peeking out she saw a tall man in his early twenties. He had light brown hair, hazel green eyes, around 6’4” weighing close to 220lbs. He had a more lean build, his blue pin stripped suit made him look professional but the way he stood and carried himself said otherwise.

He crouched down as he held out his hand, “my name is Maverick, what’s yours.” Reluctantly Levina shook his hand, “Levina” he smiled widely, “that is a very pretty name, hey what would you say if I adopted you? I saw what that other kid did, which I didn’t think that was fair. So what do you say?” Staring at Maverick Levina thought about what he was proposing, on one hand she could be adopted and taken away from the orphanage, on the other that would leave the younger kids without anyone to look out for them. Sensing her hesitation Maverick reassured, “I know some people that have been wanting to have kids, while I can’t guarantee that everyone would be adopted I can say for sure that a good number of them would have a good home and loving family.” She let his words sink in as he continued to smile at her, making up her mind Levina answered, “I would like to be adopted.” Giving her a surprise hug made Levina freeze up as Maverick exclaimed, “I have always wanted a daughter, don’t worry I have a big house with lots of toys.” Levina giggled at his over the top way he was waving his arms to try and show the size of his house and the amount of toys he had. She went to the bedroom where everyone was gathered, when they saw her walk in many of the younger kids went up to her giving as big of a hug as they could. She told them what Delco had done and how she was being adopted, many of the kids seemed down hearing how Levina had been adopted. She patted each of them on the head as she explained that more people would show up to adopt them so until then they had to be on their best behavior.  With the last of her bags packed she gave each of the young kids a hug as she walked out the main doors with Maverick.

A year had passed as she lived comfortably with Maverick, she would send letters back to the orphanage asking how the others were doing and if anyone else had been adopted. The exchange of letters happened for a few months before she stopped getting replies back, a little worried she asked, “Maverick would it be OK if we went to visit the orphanage, they stopped writing back and I’m a little worried about them.” Maverick gave her a sad look, “I’m sorry Lev I didn’t know how to tell you, the orphanage is no longer there.” Panic began to set in, “what do you mean it’s not there anymore?” Maverick rubbed Levina’s shoulders trying to calm her down, “the white fang attacked the orphanage the other night, and reports are stating that no one made it out of the building. Now I don’t know why they attacked the place as they usually go for Schnee owned property. I’m sorry Lev I don’t know what I can do to help.” Levina questioned, “what is the white fang?” breathing a heavy sigh Maverick explained, “the white fang is a group of terrorist made up of Faunus, they usually attack Schnee owned companies for whatever reason. They are not known for taking prisoners, but attacking an orphanage is a new one. They are very dangerous people who would not hesitate to kill an innocent child if it meant furthering their goals.” Levina began crying as Maverick wrapped his arms around her trying some way to bring her comfort.

After a few minutes Levina calmed down enough to ask, “Isn’t the police trying to stop them?” Maverick separated a little gently rubbing her shoulders, “they can only do some much, but the law limits what they can do. But there is a group that does try and stop the white fang whenever it can. They are called the Jaegers, I am one of the leading members. We hunt the white fang in ways the police cannot, while they do support what we do, they cannot officially allow us to run around. So if we ever run it to them during any of our missions we have to avoid any prolonged battles, while they also have to attempt to capture us so to not appear suspicious to the white fang.” With a determined look Levina announced, “I wanna help.” Maverick gave her a concerned look, “I’m sorry but it’s too dangerous for you to be involved, I already messed up by telling you about the group.” Levina stood her ground, “no I wanna help, my friends died because of this white fang group. I wanna do anything that I can.” Breathing a sigh of regret Maverick relented, “OK fine but I need to train you on how to fight if you are going to be helping me.” Levina nodded her head with a determination to help stop the white fang for her friends.

It took only four years of training before Levina was ready for her first mission with Maverick and his team. Keeping her silvery grey hair in a short bob made it easier to keep hidden as she was dressed in all black. Standing in the bullhead Maverick laid out the plan, “alright we have intelligence that the white fang will be disrupting the Faunus civil rights rally, so Ray I are going to blend into the crowd and be our eyes. Dennis I want you on the police side making sure that things run smoothly. Rosa you are the eyes in the sky, keep track of our movement and anyone that Ray marks. Levina the tree line here is where you will be, Ray will mark the squad leader of the white fang at the rally, I need you to take the shot when you see it. I know you can do this, it’s what we trained you for, and you’re ready.” Levina nodded gripping her sniper rifle, Rosa passed her an odd looking bullet, “here, this is an anti-aura bullet. It should bypass any aura the leader has, now we don’t know how effective it will be so I suggest you take an extra shot just in case.” Taking the bullet she loaded it into the clip before loading the gun as the bullhead slowed just outside the area they were supposed to split up at.

Departing from the ship Levina took a look at the group, Ray was dressed in street clothes with a cap that hid his messy blonde hair, he stood at an average height with an average looking build making him perfect for blending in. Dennis was dressed in riot gear similar to the ones that the cops were currently wearing, he was slightly larger than most adults being half a head taller and having more bulk to his frame. Maverick was also dressed in street clothes, he had deep brown hair that was pushed back by a bandana, a pair of sunglasses hid the purple eyes he had. Everyone did a last check of equipment before heading to their positions. Finding the tree with the best vantage point took some time since she needed to see the entire rally and stay hidden well enough. When she got into position she readied her rifle activating the advanced version of her semblance rendering her completely invisible.

She surveyed the area until she spotted Ray and Dennis but could not find Maverick, checking her watch she remembered that the attack would happen a little past 10:45 AM which gave her a few minutes to track Ray’s movement. She spotted him looking intently at the front of the crowd when it suddenly became quite as a young Faunus stood up on a make shift podium, he was maybe in his late teen early twenties. What she noticed was the spot of bright neon yellow on his side, her radio came alive, “Levina yellow is the target when you have your shot take it and head back to the rendezvous point.” She lined up her sights taking into consideration the wind, his movement, her movements, and the people around him.

When he lowered his arms puffing out his chest she pulled the trigger, unfortunately for them both one of the people closest to him bumped him making him partially lose his balance. The shot went through his neck piercing his artery and windpipe, his lungs filled with his own blood as he fell from his podium. Jumping down from the tree Levina started to run back when she heard screams and then gunfire, turning around to look back she saw the rally turn into a bloodbath as the cops unloaded on the Faunus as they tried to rush them to exact revenge. Gripping her rifle she called over the radio, “Maverick what happened? I thought you said everything would be fine?” she heard nothing repeating her question multiple times until the radio burst with static then a choppy message, “Fal…..ck……..ing…wen…….ung…….Lev.....to……point….” the radio cut out after that. Watching the scene before her became too much before she turned around running back to the meeting point.

When she got there Maverick was wrapping Rey’s mid-section and Dennis was flagging down Rosa, when Levina entered the small field Dennis noticed her first and began yelling, “What the hell was that! I thought you were supposed to hit the marked target not some innocent civilian!” shrinking back Levina didn’t know what to say. Ray spoke up defending her, “shut up Dennis the mission was that she take out the person that I marked, it was my fault that one of the white fang members made me mark the wrong person. The radios were not working so I could not tell her to stop.” Maverick spoke up as well, “Dennis, Ray made a mistake, Levina did nothing wrong so if I hear you bring this up again you won’t live to see the next day.” Dennis still fuming kept his mouth shut as Rosa lowered the bullhead for everyone to get in.

Four more years passed as Levina went on missions with Maverick and his team, each mission would have her snipe a different Faunus. And each time it was a Faunus dressed in street clothes, and each time she would question why was it that if they were supposed to be hunting the white fang that they were always at some sort of Faunus rights rally. Levina was at home looking at herself deeply in the mirror, she trusted what Maverick was saying but she just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was not telling her everything. Giving herself a look over she gave a sigh trying to stand as straight as she could, despite the years and puberty she was only 4’6” weighing only 110lbs causing her to have a very tiny frame. Grabbing her brush she tried unknotting the tangles in her silvery grey hair, it was long enough to end at her mid back making it a major hassle tying it up and letting it down every mission. Thinking back she wondered where she would be if Maverick had never adopted her, her hazel eyes grew dark remembering how her orphanage was attacked by the white fang.

Clenching her fist she shook the doubts out of her head, Maverick saved her and was giving her a chance to avenge her friends whatever he was holding back was probably something he was saving for a later date. Grabbing her mission clothes and her two bandolier belts, the missions that they were currently going on were getting more and more dangerous as the last time they assaulted a Faunus run factory that was a front for the white fang to operate out of. Holstering her two guns she grabbed her small supplies bag, it had a small first aid-kit, an extra shirt that could be used as makeshift bandages, and a spare radio as she always ended up with the broken one. She never told anyone about her radio as Dennis would always pitch a fit whenever she told him about something she had that was broken, so to not have to hear him screaming she would simply replace the item with one from the spare pile that she made she was working.

Exiting her room she entered the hall walking toward the large metal door that lead to the rest of the building, ever since her first mission with Maverick they had to move around constantly to keep up with the white fang but The Jaegers had multiple bases spread out around Remnant. This particular one just so happened to be near where the next mission was to be taking place, near one of the largest dams in Vacuo. The area was a massive scrubland with desserts scattered about the terrain, the base was built into one of the mountains that over looked the dam. The team that was in the base before them had restock most of the supplies leaving them plenty of ammunition and food rations, while she did not know the exact number of other teams nor how many bases there actually was, she was certain that the Jaegers were a medium size organization that worked in cells rotating out of each base after a successful mission.

As she reached the planning room Maverick greeted her, “morning, I was just going over the routes one last time.” A large schematic was displayed on the holo screen, the dam had multiple levels with even more corridors then Levina could count. As she looked at the screen she saw the four different routes that Maverick and his team were going to take, Levina was to wait in the mountains for the target to approach the dam by car before taking them out. To her understanding the mission was to stop a group of humans from supplying the white fang with the new Atlas tech that just rolled out of the factory, doing so would put a big dent in the defensive capabilities of the white fang making it easier to launch an all-out assault on their main base when they locate it. As the rest of the team entered the room Maverick laid the individual schematics on the table, each had an area that they would be in so they had that layout. Levina a little frustrated that she would not be entering the building as well bit her tongue, when everyone including Levina had memorized the map Maverick grabbed his bowie knife that doubled as a rope dart and sheathed it behind his back.

Sitting against the rocks in the heat was almost unbearable as Levina waited for the target to show up. She still did not understand why Maverick and the team had to go into the dam if the target was going to be bringing the tech with his convoy, it would be much easier to ambush them on top of the dam while she covered them. But she did not question Maverick’s plans, instead she silently complained about how long of a shower she was going to need to wash away all the sweat she was slowly marinating in. As she tried to check in her radio began to crackle as usual, switching to the spare she had she began searching for the correct frequency.

After cycling through several different channels she found the one that Maverick and the rest of the team were on, as she was about to check in she heard them talking, “Maverick are you sure you cut her radio connection to us?” “Yes I am sure, she will most likely think that it’s either faulty equipment or the intense heat messing with the radio.” Looking at the radio with concern she kept quiet as they continued talking, “don’t worry she will stick to the plan, that dam Faunus sympathizer is as good as dead.” “I still can’t believe after all these years she still trusts you after everything you made her do.” “Yeah I mean she has to be retarded to not notice.” “Maybe she is but as long as she is useful to us I have to play the part of the loving guardian and you three the role of the loving family.” “Shut up the target should be getting here soon, when Levina takes the shot I want those charges to go off. Those damn Faunus think they can just claim a piece of human land to build their filth on, but it won’t matter when the flood washes the land clean of their filth.”

Levina stared at her radio not moving an inch, she kept checking to see if she tuned into a different channel and heard a different set of people. Loosely gripping her radio Levina wiped away the tears that were slowly forming in her eyes, all of the missions that she had been on were not helping but hurting a lot of people. Looking at the path the water was taking from exiting the dam she saw a medium sized town that was most likely full of people, or rather as Maverick called them ‘filthy Faunus’. Levina lifted her rifle gazing out into the distance until she saw what she was looking for, judging by the distance and how fast the convoy was moving she had maybe twenty or thirty minutes at most to try and hinder Maverick’s plan. Looking through her small bag she made a list of what she had, “ok so not including the ammo in my belts I have four fire dust crystals, four ice dust crystals, four lightning dust crystals, two smoke bombs, an extra shirt, some length of thread, and some pain killers.”

Looking at her two bandolier belts she counted on one belt eighteen rounds of dust ammo, on the second belt she had eighteen normal .45 ACP rounds. On her back was her two knifes she called Frost Fangs due to their light blue coloration, below them were two extra clips for her rifles original pistol form. Taking a deep breath she took off toward the dam activating the first version of her semblance, she was able to slip past the guards patrolling the outside gate climbing over the twelve foot gate with little problems. Entering the dam she remembered the schematics that Maverick laid out taking the corridors to the first destination, Dennis would be the first that she would run into. As she neared the room she saw the bodies of the workers that most likely were unfortunate enough to see Dennis, a broken neck told her that Dennis did not want to draw to much attention to himself.

Grabbing one of the workers radios she lowered the volume to a near mute as she peeked into the room, Dennis was setting timers on the last set of charges present in the room. Doing a quick scan Levina counted at least twenty C4 charges, activating her advanced version she slowly crept into the room taking out a lightning dust crystal as she cautiously watched Dennis’s every move. When she got close enough Dennis whirled around feeling eyes watching him, taking out his kukri he looked intently at the door watching ready for anything. After a moment of nothing he took a deep breath only to find something solid suddenly enter his mouth, Levina appeared in front of him throwing an uppercut slamming his jaw shut cracking whatever it was that was in his mouth. Everything went black for Dennis as his body fell to the ground convulsing and foaming at the mouth, Levina went to work removing the timers from the C4 and after a few minutes the last of the bombs were safely disarmed.

The rooms that Ray and Rosa were in had a similar set up, and each was dealt with the same way, as Levina walked to the final location she had to hug the wall as she was running out of aura since keeping herself invisible while moving was extremely taxing. The main room that Maverick was in was the dams flood gates control and other important systems needed to keep the dam running. Knowing that she could not use her semblance to the same degree she hoped that her first version would be enough to sneak up on Maverick, as she entered the doorway Maverick turned around looking right at her, “you know how hard it is to train child soldiers when they have a family, orphans on the other hand have no one that would miss them if they were to die in the field.” Levina squaring her shoulders asked, “Why?” “The Jaegers are finishing what was started years ago. We are going to finish the war between the Humans and the Faunus, and with your semblance we were making great strides at dissolving any kind of peace those filthy animal tried to present. They knew we were going to win so they proposed a temporary ceasefire, one that we wish to dissolve so we can put an end to that mutation of a race.” The man that stood before her was not the same man that showed her compassion on the day Delco betrayed her, no this was something else.

Maverick smiled and the internal struggle Levina was having, “at first I could not think of a way to bring you over to our side until I saw one of the letters from your orphanage, then it hit me, what better motivation than revenge.” Levina sank to her knees when she heard that last part, “you blew up the orphanage?” “Not just me, Dennis, Ray and Rosa participated as well. I have to say for being small children they sure could scream as they were burning.” Levina stopped all thought processes as she flew into a rage charging Maverick raising her fists. Maverick gave a crooked smile back handing Levina when she was in arms reach, as she flew off to the side a glint caught his eye as how suddenly saw two red dust crystals slowly floating toward him. Levina fired her gun igniting the fire dust in a violent explosion that threw Maverick back into the controls. Quickly getting up Levina began unloading her guns, each shot connected as Maverick tried to collect himself from the explosion and the current rain of bullets. Pulling out his knife and a smoke grenade Maverick pulled the pin tossing it in the air and with his knife sent the blade out piercing the metal container quickly filling the area, with her sight limited Levina dove behind the nearest console for cover.

Slowing her breathing to a manageable level Levina listened for any sound that might indicate where Maverick might strike from, all she heard was rapid clicking, the alarms started blaring as the inner com began to relay its emergency message, “Caution, Caution, unstable levels of water present within the flood gate. Caution, Caution, unstable levels of water present within the flood gate. Will the nearest technician please follow protocol to open the secondary gates to relieve pressure. Repeat will the nearest technician please follow protocol to open the secondary gates to relieve pressure.” Levina realized what the clicking sound was, Maverick was going to have the flood gates burst destroying the city located at the bottom of the river the dam created. Leaping over the counter Levina made a bee line for the controls, Maverick having finished waited for Levina to appear through the smoke. A red dust crystal flew at his face from the smoke, covering his face he shielded himself from the resulting blast knocking him back several feet.

Levina running out of the smoke that was slowly dissipating reached the console and tried to somehow reverse what maverick had done. Quickly getting up Maverick leapt forward grabbing Levina by the back of the head and slammed it into the console several time as she tried to resist each time. As blood began to run from her nose he screamed, “Who do you think trained you how to fight! Without me you would be nothing but a useless street urc” he never finish his sentence as Levina shoved her last lightning dust crystal into his mouth, throwing her last punch upward Maverick fell back convulsing. With him temporarily out of the way Levina followed the steps on the console to open up the secondary gates relieving the pressure the main gates were currently cracking under. Breathing a sigh she let herself relax, “Maverick as I was getting here I grabbed one of the workers radios and told anyone that was listening everything, you’re finished.” As she went to take another breath she felt a slight pressure on her back before breathing became incredibly difficult, it felt like liquid was filling her lungs with every breath she tried to take. Slowly turning around she saw Maverick standing right behind her with his hand pressed against her back with blood starting to coat it. Pulling his knife out Maverick spat, “don’t get cocky brat, I’m not finished until I say I am.” Grabbing her by the neck Maverick lifted her up taking her to the window that overlooked the rushing water passing through the flood gates. Bringing her in close he whispered, “When you see the other brats tell’em I said hello.” He threw her through the window into the rushing water below as the private security burst into the room, as she fell into the water everything grew cold and dark.

Levina was aware of the darkness she was surrounded in, it was no longer cold but she could still not move her body. The daunting silence was slowly being lifted as sound could be heard but was extremely muffled. As her hearing was getting progressively better she was starting to feel warmer, she could even see a dim light in the distant. Levina didn’t know how much time had passed since her fall into the water, she didn’t even know if what she was feeling was even real as the dim light grew brighter and brighter. As her senses were returning to her Levina could hear humming nearby, the next thing she felt was a sharp pain in her back. Opening her eyes she slowly took in her surroundings, the room she was in was small with little decoration.

As she tried to sit up pain shot up her spine making her cry out in pain, there were a pair of hands on her shoulders in seconds, the sudden new presence scared Levina making her jump back painfully. The pair of hand belongs to an elderly woman, the medium sized cat ears made it obvious that she was a Faunus. As Levina tried to catch her breath the old woman tried to calm Levina down, “easy there child you wouldn’t want to open your stitches.” Looking around the room Levina gripped her side trying to locate any of her gear. The old woman in the most calming voice assured Levina, “the only people here are me and my husband, there was the doctor that fixed you up but he already left. Judging from the types of weapons you had on you when we found you I take it you came from the dam?” not entirely trusting the woman Levina activated her semblance, when she knew she was invisible she shuffled out of bed and out of the room.

The woman sat there dumbfounded as the small girl that was just lying in bed had now turned invisible. Levina searched the whole house but did not find any of her gear, the old woman moved into the living room and sat down in her reclining chair. Calling out into the house the old woman laughed, “If you are still in the house and are looking for your things I have them here.” A few seconds passed as Levina slowly appeared in front of the old woman, opening a compartment in the chair she was sitting in the old woman pullout out the mission clothes then the rest of the gear handing them gently to Levina. When she had all of her things Levina turned to leave when she noticed the picture sitting on the shelf, it was of a young Faunus boy smiling at the camera holding a wooden sword. The old woman spoke, “that’s my boy many years back, he always had the dream of being a hunter helping people where ever he went.” Levina stared at the photo trying to remember why he seemed so familiar, “where is he?” the woman looked down with a sad expression, “me and my husband had great difficulty having children so when Forest was born we were the happiest couple ever. As he grew up he got more and more into Faunus rights, he would always go to the rallies and we would always tell him to be careful. There was one rally where the cops had shown up in full assault gear anticipating a violent outcome. He got up on a podium to start a speech he prepared when he was shot, it wasn’t even one that killed him instantly, he died checking on his own blood.” There was a long silence between the two when the old woman snapped out of the trace she was in while remembering that day.

When she looked up she saw Levina covering her face as she dropped her gear, “I’m sorry.” The old woman sat confused as Levina dropped to her knees crying, concerned the old woman got up to comfort her when Levina burst into tears, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the old woman became flustered as she did not know why the girl was crying, as she tried to ask what the girl meant her husband walked in, “sweetie how is that girl we pulled out of the river doing?” hearing someone crying in the house the old man rushed to the living room where he saw his wife holding the young girl as she was crying.

Levina continued apologizing until the wife finally understood why she was crying, “It was you wasn’t it.” The old man slowly stepped closed, “why, why did you do it?” “I didn’t know, Maverick told me he was a part of the white fang that killed all of my friends.” The old woman rubbed Levina’s shoulders, “who is Maverick?” guiding Levina to one of the recliners the old man dragged two cushioned chairs near as they sat to listen. Having calmed down enough Levina told the couple ever thing from the beginning, not leaving out a detail as she finished her story. The old couple sat processing everything as Levina wiped her face, the old woman spoke first, “that is quite the life, and everyone that entered your life was just out to use you.” The old man spoke next, “I cannot forgive what you have done, but I cannot just turn my back on a girl that is trying to fix her mistakes either, Forest would never forgive me.” Levina stood up, “if you want to turn me in that’s OK, it’s what I deserve.”

The old woman gave Levina a playful smirk, “well seeing as how you did not know what you were doing was wrong since that is how you were raised, and you have a history of being betrayed I would say that instead of jail actually going to school would be the better alternative.” The old man gave his wife a look of pure confusion, “how does any of that make sense?” “It doesn’t have to.” She smiled at him brightly as he just huffed, “fine OK so she needs to go to school, how do you plan on enrolling her. As she said earlier she is an orphan so clearly she has no records that we can use to try and attempt,” Levina interrupted, “thank you for trying to help me even after what I did to you both, but I have something that I have to do.” The husband raised an eyebrow at Levina, “do you now? And does that thing have anything to do with those Jaeger people?” Levina tried to scoot past them, “I’m sorry but I do not want to involve you any further, you are both very nice and I wish you the best but I have to go.” Almost getting completely past them the old woman flicked her wrist tapping the wound on Levina’s back dropping her to the ground, “you can’t go anywhere in your current condition, now we are getting you back to bed where you will concentrate on healing is that clear little missy?” gripping her side Levina was a little shocked by the old woman’s tone, she only nodded in agreement as the couple helped Levina back into bed.

With Levina fast asleep the couple sat at the kitchen table, the old man gave his wife a serious look, “what we’re you thinking Evergreen? That girl,” “is a child, a child that was raised to be a weapon and not a child. She had no one to tell her right from wrong, the man that adopted her didn’t want a daughter he wanted a weapon.” “So you’re saying we forgive her for what she has done?” Evergreen looked down at her fidgeting hand for a long while, “I will, she did not know any better and judging from how she broke down earlier I do not think she would ever do it again. If she was with a normal parent I think she would have led a normal life, but she was not so lucky. Oxford we have a chance to save this girl, or are you just going to let her go after that group and most likely be killed having no one?” Oxford stared into Evergreen’s eyes, sighing in defeat, “that’s not fair Evergreen, you know I can’t say no to those eyes.” Giving a big smile she exclaimed, “Even after all these years I still got it.” Cracking up Oxford leaned across the table and gave Evergreen a kiss on the forehead, “so do you actually have a plan on helping this poor girl?” blushing slightly Evergreen answered, “of course, after she heals we go into town and register her as our foster child.” Oxford gave her a loving look, “only you would have come up with a plan this crazy.”

Levina was on a ship headed for beacon, as she looked out the window she remembered the last few months when she lived with the Vulpes couple. Evergreen was the most eccentric person she had ever met and Oxford was a strong individual that held his ground, except when it came to humoring Evergreens crazy requests. They registered Levina as their foster child giving her a complete set of papers signifying her as their child. Each day Levina did all she could to try and make up for her past and eventually Oxford relented and forgave Levina. After that they enrolled her in beacon in the hopes that she would make friends and learn to use her semblance for herself to help others. Looking around the ship Levina spotted a girl dressed in all white, the symbol on the girl’s jacket seemed familiar until the girl turn revealing a scar on the left eye. Weiss Schnee stood by herself, the air around her made her unapproachable which suit Levina just fine as she did not wish to become acquaintances with her much less friends. As she continued to scan the ship she saw a girl leaning against the back wall by herself, her full attention was on the book she had in her hands, what caught Levina’s eye about this girl was the slight twitch her bow would make every time someone got near her. Really looking at the girl Levina could tell she was a Faunus with the way her eyes were shaped, the most prominent feature that would immediately announce that she was a Faunus was most likely hidden under that black bow. The ship began to descend as it reached the dock to Beacon, taking a deep breath Levina grabbed her things as the ship lowered the ramp and the other students departed. Walking of the ship she saw the large central building in the direct center of the campus, the walkway that the ship had docked on led directly to that building. Giving a silent thanks to Oxford and Evergreen for all of their help she made her way into the school.


	4. Prologue: Delilah

Born while her parents were visiting family in Atlas, Delilah was raised in Vacuo for the first few years of her life. Her parents were a part of a nature documentary film crew, always traveling made it difficult to both do their job and raise their daughter. As a way to compromise they left Delilah with her mother’s father, but they would call every week to check up on her and visit whenever they were close by bringing her presents from their travels. Delilah’s grandfather lived in the northern part of Mistral where he had a dojo built on top of a large hill, there he would raise and train Delilah to be a capable fighter that could one day travel with her parents. Being a Faunus meant that she faced some type of prejudice whenever she went into town as the people had multiple dealings with the white fang giving them the impression that all Faunus in town were a part of their group. Delilah’s grandfather was approached multiple times about joining the group to help train them to be better fighters, Delilah’s grandfather would always give them the same answer, “I have already told you I refuse, come back when you want to learn for the joy of learning and not to use my teachings to hurt others.”

Delilah was around five when the white fang would continuously pester her grandfather, they would sometimes try and disguise themselves as civilians and try to sneak into the dojo. And every time her grandfather would throw them out, after what seemed like the fortieth time the white fang changed tactics. While her grandfather had a small class of fifteen students the white fang would cause trouble in town claiming to be a part of the school, after some weeks the students slowly pulled out due to the reputation that the master was teaching the white fang techniques to hurt the town’s folks. Soon only three students were left, they knew the truth and would happily endure the harsh word and evil stares of the town’s people every day they went to the dojo.

This went one for another three years before one of the higher ups in the white fang paid a visit to the area. In those years in anticipation for the white fangs next move Delilah’s grandfather began her training with everyone else, she quickly absorbed every technique, stance, kick, block, and form she could. When the elite white fang member walked up to the dojo with three other members Delilah’s grandfather had cleared out the main hall, the elite member smiled as he spoke in a tone like he was talking to an old friend, “my how long has it been Hayato, twenty years? You seem to be doing well.” The old wolf Faunus opened one eye giving a threatening look, “Tenjin why have you come, I have already given my answer to your thugs that have tried to desecrate my schools name.” “Yes I have heard, I apologize for their behavior and have claimed responsibility for their actions. When I told them to ask you to teach them I assumed they would do so honorably but I was mistaken. Which is why I am here now with my three best students, I wish to make a deal with you.”

Sitting in his grey kimono Hayato flicked his ears at the proposal, “I assume you wish to have our best students fight?” “yes and if your student wins I will personally see to it that we leave this area in peace, but if my student wins then I ask that you teach the students I have presently here all of your techniques.” Delilah’s ears stood straight up as her tail wagged excitedly as she waited for her grandfather’s answer, as he stroked his grey beard he looked at each student Tenjin had behind him then to his own. Seeing Delilah fidget made him smile, “ok I accept your terms, I chose my granddaughter to represent my school.” One of the student behind Tenjin laughed out loud before Tenjin threw his fist back breaking the student’s nose, “if Hayato has chosen her it is because she is skilled, do not be fooled by her age and size.” Looking back at his own students Tenjin picked the tiger Faunus, bowing to him and the rest of the group they entered the dojo taking a seat on the opposite side of Hayato and his students.

As Delilah and the other Faunus stood opposite of each other Tenjin asked, “Hayato since this is your dojo what are the rules to the fight?” “Full strikes are permitted, weapons are not allowed, the match will end when one is knocked out or is unable to continue fighting, they break the rules in any way, or if either us or our students step in to assist them that person is disqualified is that alright?” Tenjin nodded as his student bowed to Delilah, “my name is Daidaiiro,” Delilah bowed as she tried to calm her tail down, “my name is Delilah.” They each took a fighting stance as they locked eyes, Daidaiiro’s ear’s twitched as he sunk lower into his stance, Delilah was a blur as she threw a flying kick square into his face. A second behind Daidaiiro didn’t register that he was kicked or that Delilah had hit him another eight times in the matter of a few seconds, his body was recoiling as he became aware that Delilah had moved. Trying to throw his hands into a block Delilah dipped under his vision again as she swept his legs out from underneath him, and she slammed him down with an axe kick to the chest.

Walking back to her starting position Delilah bowed to a downed Daidaiiro then to her grandfather and Tenjin, Tenjin clenching his fist ordered, “Daidaiiro get up! You are to win this so we can have the edge against the humans!” Coughing Daidaiiro slowly got up shaking his head as his body throbbed in pain. Tenjin calming down ordered, “Daidaiiro it’s time to use it.” Looking at his teacher he nodded as he pulled out a small wrapper from inside his clothes, unwrapping it revealed a small candy the size of a gumball with a cartoon fire symbol printed on it. Taking a deep breath he swallowed it, after a moment his muscles tensed as veins became visible on various part of his exposed skin. It looked as if steam was emanating from his body as his breath became labored, Tenjin smirked as he explained, “Hayato while it’s true that teaching the white fang my style of fighting would be sufficient in taking on multiple opponents that is not what we need, I need students that can take on entire armies of enemies and your fighting style is the best option we have. What you are seeing is a prototype of a drug that we are producing to boost the user’s physical level up by five hundred percent, of course there are some side effects with all prototypes.”

Roaring at the top of his lungs Daidaiiro lunged at Delilah with his claws out and his fangs bared, “one of the many side effects is extreme aggression, loss of self-preservation, and extreme mental instability. Another tradeoff for that boost in power is the complete burn out of the users aura, some much so that the internal organs become charred as a direct result.” Hayato watched as Delilah was barely able to dodge the flurry of attacks, it was becoming clear that she would not be able to keep dodging forever as each attack Daidaiiro made was getting closer and closer to a clean hit. One of Hayato’s students made an attempt to get up only to feel his masters angry glare bore into his skull, looking back to Delilah Hayato gripped his sleeve as Daidaiiro grabbed her by the front of her gi and threw her across the room. Delilah slammed into the wall that held the training weapons as Daidaiiro walked toward her, as he towered above her he bent down and grabbed one of the wooden swords raising it above his head.

As he swung it down Hayato shouted, “Arm yourself!” there was a loud slam as the sound of wood being stressed resonated throughout the room. As Daidaiiro readjusted his grip on the sword Delilah slipped in between his legs rolling and sliding across the floor until she reached the other side of the room. Gripping a pair of wooden tonfas Delilah readied herself as Daidaiiro turned around about to charge again when Hayato spoke, “Tenjin since your student was the first to pick up a weapon you forfeit the match.” Opening his mouth to say something he shut it as he knew Hayato was right. Giving a defeated sigh he replied, “Yes as per your rules we forfeit the match.” Giving a small chuckle he continued “but I must say for someone so young your granddaughter has shown exceptional skill.”

Giving a stern look Hayato berated Tenjin, “When will you learn that there is no easy way to gain strength, this battle should prove so. That drug of yours does nothing but dull the fighter’s skill for cheap strength, your style is more than sufficient if you put enough heart into it.” An irritated look creeped up on Tenjin’s face as he got up to leave before the lecture could continue, as his students went to follow he noticed that Daidaiiro and Delilah were still in a fighting stance. Tenjin tried to call out, “Daidaiiro we are,” he never got to finish as Daidaiiro roared again charging at Delilah, Hayato stepped in between them before appearing behind Daidaiiro as he suddenly fell to the ground. Everyone was shocked but Tenjin, “I see old age has not affected your step much.” Giving a smirk he walked over and patted Delilah’s head as he replied, “well I have this little one to keep up with.” Smiling widely Delilah hugged her grandfather, Tenjin had one of his other students carry the unconscious Daidaiiro as they left.

Seven years passed as Delilah continued training with her grandfather, after the incident with Tenjin the schools name was cleared just as he promised. Many of the students that left came back begging for forgiveness wishing for some way to make amends for abandoning the dojo, Hayato gathered all of the students that left and gave them one task, last five minutes against Delilah. The students that had stayed throughout the years jokingly wished the others a safe passage into the afterlife as they entered the ring where an eager Delilah stood. Of the thirty that entered the ring none lasted more than twenty seconds as Delilah would turn into a blur of kicks and punches, many of the injuries were minimized to heavy bruising as she was told by her grandfather to give the student a light thrashing.

As the months passed lazily in the village strange occurrences started happening, Faunus in the area would periodically disappear, many of the situations were that late at night while out for a walk or doing some other task they would simply disappear. There were no signs of a struggle so Grimm were ruled out, but it got to the point that everyone stopped going out at night for fear of being next, even the humans stopped going out for that same fear. Many of the students slept in the dojo at night and returned home in the morning, they would always leave in groups to lessen the chance of a day time abduction. This worked for some time until a small group of students were attacked on their way home, of the seven that were walking together only two were left behind. They recalled the events vividly while in the village clinic, “we were walking down the stone steps of the trail into the village when all of a sudden a group of Grimm attacked us, it was like being struck by lightning. First we heard the growls, we formed a circle back to back trying to see where the attack might come from. It happened so fast, I don’t know how many times we were hit but it was like a bolt of lightning struck us each several times. We could hear the others being dragged through the forest but we were too hurt to give chase. I’m sorry master we were not strong enough.”

Hayato merely gave them a warm smile as he patted their arms, “do not worry, I am just glad that you were able to make it back to the dojo.” As he exited the clinic the parents of the students that were taken and many of the other villagers had gathered outside as they feared the worst, having no way of knowing whether or not they were still alive angered Hayato. Trying his best to console the parents he gathered everyone at the local meeting hall and began discussing the topic of hiring a team of hunters to track down the Grimm or a least give the parents closure if the kids could not be found.

At night when everyone was asleep Delilah snuck out of the dojo, dressed in her ‘battle clothes’ as she called them, they were a simple all black Kung Fu jacket, pants and rubber soled Tai Chi shoes. Slung to her side was Geri and Freki a pair of titanium tonfas with a variety of different forms, a present from her parents a few years back to commemorate having done so well with her training. As she stepped outside the crumbling moon glowed in its Crescent phase as the surrounding forest gently swayed to the light breeze that filled the night. Making her way down the steps she surveyed the area looking for any signs that the Grimm were through the area, while not uncommon, Grimm had been seen stalking the areas around the village.

When she got to the spot that the students were attacked she looked at the area closely, “there is a clear path going from one side to the other, if the Grimm came from the right going left then where would they go from there?” following the trail she picked up the scent of the missing students, the one thing that she found odd was the lack of Grimm scent, while not having a true scent to track the Grimm let off pheromones that smelled off to Faunus. She continued to follow the scent for as long as she could when she realized she could no longer see the village or the dojo, they were distant objects on the horizon when she looked back. Continuing forward the air developed an acrid smell as the terrain became swampy. The fumes from the swamp and the scent she was following became faded too much as she covered her nose trying to take shallow breaths through her mouth. Looking around taking a few steps forward she saw nothing but swampy marshland, tuning her ears around she picked up feint voices deeper in the marshland. Not wanting to get her feet wet she activated her semblance, her feet glowed as she took a step onto the water causing a tiny ripple with each step. The water itself was not deep so the amount of aura needed to walk on the water was minimal despite needing to use the advanced version of her semblance.

Following the voices she ended up at a large cluster of dead trees, hearing a metal door open Delilah panicked running up one of the trees hoping not to be seen. Clinging to the trunk of a large tree she saw a door way in the tree thicket as two humans walked out wearing large black cloaks, Grimm masks sat on top of their heads as they talked, “man how much longer do we have to stay here?” “We stay until the doctor has finished perfecting his drug. Now shut up we have to get three more subject tonight.” As they waded toward the village lowering their masks Delilah dropped down from the tree she slipped into the facility as the door slowly closed behind her.

The hallway leading down into the facility was bare except for the ceiling lights, not knowing how far down it went she cautiously walked forward gripping her weapons. Finally reaching an opening the facility itself was like a huge underground warehouse, Delilah saw large stone pillars holding up the ceiling, and a large opening big enough for a bullhead could be seen toward the back of the warehouse. She stood on the top of the metal balcony with an attached stairs case leading down to what seemed like a vast chemistry laboratory, people in white coat could be seen doing various tasks. The more she looked the less she could comprehend what was the purpose of the facility or what the laboratory was needed for. A feint scream caught her ear, the origin of the sound was from the ground level behind a door to the right a ways off from where she was standing. Not wanting to go down the stairs case and possibly alert someone to her presence Delilah walked along the wall using her semblance until she was almost in front of the doors position on the ground level, sliding down the wall she looked around checking everything she could that might be a potential danger.

When she was a few feet above the ground she stepped off the wall and stood in front of the door that the screams could be heard from. Straining her ears as she pressed them to the door she could barely make out several different voices. Looking around she slowly opened the door leading into a long hallway with a lot of doors on each side, above each door was a marker going from A-001 to where ever it ended at down the hall. Walking she peered into each room briefly, the rooms closest to the door were empty except for a medical bed and other equipment. She got close to a room with screaming, she peered inside and saw what looked like a doctor and a guard holding down a Faunus as the doctor pulled out a large needle. As the Faunus thrashed about she caught a clear view of their face, it was one of the students that had gone missing weeks ago. When the doctor brought the needle close to the students neck Delilah took one step back before kicking the door in surprising everyone in the room.

The student beginning to cry pleaded as they saw who it was, “Delilah please help me!” the doctor angrily ordered, “I don’t know who you are or how you got in but you are not stopping this!” the doctor turned to the guard ordering, “she has seen too much either kill her or put her in one of the other rooms!” As the guard turned nodding his head Delilah kicked him with enough force to create a crater in the wall with his head, grabbing her tonfa she shattered the needle in the doctor’s hand before knocking him out with a few rapid hits. Delilah unstrapped the student as they cried thanking her,” thank you, thank you, thank you Delilah, I thought I would never get out.” Delilah smiled, “I would never leave a friend in trouble, is there anyone else here?” the student nodded their head, “yeah everyone that was taken from the village is here, but I don’t know what rooms they’re in.” “I guess we’ll just have to check them all, stick with me ok.” The student nodded as they entered the hall checking each room, finding more people as they went the group was getting larger and larger.

As they neared the end of the hall the rooms became empty again, the group currently close to thirty Faunus huddled together supporting each other as some could not walk or were to weak to move on their own. Finally reaching the door at the end of the curving hallway Delilah slowly peeked out and saw no one around, opening the door more she motioned for people to go through. When the last one went through she closed the door and made her way to the front of the group, everyone huddled down waited for her to find a way out. Noticing that one of the airships was outfitted for transport she pointed at the ship drawing her weapons, “there are too many of us to safely sneak onto that ship so I will cause a distraction buying you all enough time to get on and get out of here.” The students refused, “no we are not leaving you here in this hell, if it’s a distraction that you need then we will help while the villagers get on the ship. After which we will board as well allowing all of us to get out of here.” Delilah shook her head, “I can’t let you do that, you are all too weak or injured to buy the people enough time, plus none of you have weapons. Just leave it to me, I’ll find a way out so don’t worry.” One of the students still refused, “I don’t care what happens to me but I cannot allow the masters granddaughter to place herself in mortal danger. This place is not one you want to find yourself trapped in, so please allow me to help while the other students make sure everyone gets on safely. Then we can find a way out together.”

Relenting Delilah stood up along with the student, “alright Cerise have your way.” Cerise was a girl but being in the facility for the short time since her disappearance drastically altered her appearance, her antelope horns while small appeared to have been dried out as the color was faded and cracked. Noticing some guards approaching them Delilah acted fast, “you two grab her and get out, NOW!” two other students grabbed a thrashing Cerise as Delilah sprang forward delivering two knockout blows with her tonfas. As more guards showed up Delilah connected the ends of her tonfas handles and twisted 360 degrees as she extended her weapon into a Bo staff, twirling it around she began holding off the guards as the villagers made it onto the airship.

As the last of the villagers made it on Delilah took a breath as she knocked out one of the last guards surrounding her, she knew the facility would have security but over forty guards came to recapture the villagers. Surrounding her again were another twenty guards, trying to think of a way out the sound of the airship starting up caught everyone’s attention. As she turned back a scientist with wild black hair pushed past the guards, “what do you Neanderthals think you’re doing letting my test subjects escape!” one answered, “we’re sorry sir but this girl has been blocking our path, she already took out most of our men.” Irritated the scientist shouted, “Did any of you think to use the drug? 8URN-3R was made for this specific reason!” The head of security walked up to the scientist, “sir I think my men are afraid of the side effects of the drug.” “Nonsense the strides I have made by using the Faunus as test subjects has all but eliminated any negative back lash that a human would feel. It is completely safe for a human to take the drug, the only persistent side effect of complete exhaustion.”

The men still not convinced did not move, pulling out a red pill the scientist held it up, “the one that takes this pill and brings me that girl will be paid triple their salary.” A few of the men began talking, the head of security grabbed the pill swallowing it. He stepped forward removing his vest and drawing his baton, a few seconds passed as nothing happened. The engines of the airship roared to life, as it began leaving the facility the head of security screamed out, every one of his muscles tensed up as much as his body would allow. Delilah remembered the same thing happening in the past when an old friend of her grandfather challenged the dojo. Splitting her weapon back into tonfas Delilah readied herself for the burst of speed that came after the roar, she was barely able to dodge the swing of the baton as the head of security began his assault.

Each time she blocked she had to create distance to lessen the chance of getting caught in a combo, the security guards noticing their boss winning began cheering. One of the guards shouted, “You can do it Atrox sir!” “Yeah beat that filthy Faunus into the ground!” many other cheers were said but Delilah had to ignore them as Atrox was relentless not giving her a chance to counter attack. The scientist gleefully smiled, “the drug is working even better than I had hoped, it was an easy partnership with the Jaegers as they were willing to pay top dollar for this drug. And if all goes well I can even market the drug to the White Fang who will be most interested with the results.” Delilah could no longer hear the airship in the facility as she ducked underneath a wild swing, having no reason to stay any longer she pressed the buttons on the ends of the handles switching the tonfas into their cannon mode. Aiming one at Atrox and one at the group of guards Delilah squeezed the triggers sending out two fire dust infused 44mm rounds, the resulting explosion started a chain reaction with the rest of the volatile chemicals in the nearby lab.

Making a break for the door she came in from Delilah activated the advanced form of her semblance as she air dashed above a lot of the debris being created as the facility caught fire, the guards scrambled to escape as the scientist ran back to his office. Reaching the bottom of the staircase Delilah began the long climb up as it seemed like the integrity of the ceiling was starting to fail. 

Making his way through the crumbling facility the scientist reached his office in the more secure section of the lab. Quickly typing in various commands into his computer the scientist simultaneously grabbed as many notes as he could when Atrox burst in, “Dr. Umber what are you doing the facility is caving in we need to evacuate!” placing the last of his notes in a reinforced briefcase the doctor continued his typing, “I will leave in just a moment I just need to transfer the last of my research.” “We don’t have time we need to go now!” “You don’t understand, if we lose this research then the people funding this project will be most displeased. They are not the kind of people you want to disappoint.” Atrox gripped the door frame as the facility shook from another part of the lab exploding, “Doctor I don’t care how scary these white fang or Jaeger people are, if we don’t get out now we won’t have to worry about what they’ll do to us as we’ll be dead!” Dr. Umber’s computer made an auditable ping as he took out a flash drive placing it in his pocket, “I have all we need, we will take the elevator in the back of my office.” A door opened up in the back revealing an elevator, Dr. Umber’s and Atrox both entered carrying the doctor’s research notes as the ceiling to the office began cracking.

When Delilah reached the surface she ran as far away from the facility as she could as the swamp began to sink in sucking everything close by into the dark void. When it seemed like she was far enough away Delilah bent down grabbing her knees as she caught her breath. When her heart calmed down enough she looked around to see where she ended running off to, she noticed a small building with hanger’s doors some distance away. Curiously she walked up to the building entering it by using the open service door, inside was a bullhead and what looked like a maintenance elevator and other various workshop tables. Venturing further in she was startled when the elevator came to life, looking around for a place to hide she climbed above the elevator hanging on the wall as she heard voices underneath the load cranking of the motor.

When it reached the top the doors opened as Dr. Umber and Atrox stepped out, keeping quite she waited to see what they would do. As Dr. Umber’s set his briefcase on a nearby table he ordered Atrox, “get the bullhead ready for takeoff, I want to be back in Vale headquarters soon. Thankfully is still have my notes so losing the facility is not a complete loss since I can just start up another lab.” As Atrox opened the hatch to the bullhead Dr. Umber open the case to ensure he had indeed grabbed everything he needed. Pulling out a fire dust round from a pouch on her back Delilah popped open one of the tonfas and reloaded one of the shells making sure to keep hold of the empty shell to prevent them from knowing she was inside the building. Seeing an opening she jumped from the wall and kicked the doctor several feet aiming the now cannon tonfa at the contents of the open brief case. The doctor got up furious at the sudden attack when he saw who had kicked him and what was being aimed at by her cannon.

Atrox hearing the doctor scream out rushed to see what the problem was when he saw Delilah, since she did not notice him yet he quietly made his way around the back of as her. Dr. Umber pleaded, “girl you have no idea the consequences of what you are about to do! If you want us to leave your village and never return I will see to it that we never operate in this area again but you have to let me take those notes.” Delilah gripped her tonfa tighter, “you tortured my friends and villagers, all to make some stupid drug! And now you want me to just let you walk away after all that so you can just start again and terrorize a different village!” Atrox seeing an opening charged Delilah from behind grabbing her by the back of her jacket tossing her several feet away from the briefcase, Dr. Umber leap forward slamming the case shut and tossed it into the plane. Dr. Umber tossed Atrox two pills, “takes these and finish her off, I have already lost enough today.”

Atrox took a breath before popping both pills, the effects were immediate since he was still under the lingering effects of the previous pill. The six foot ten man grew as his muscles expanded tearing the clothes he had on, his final height was over eight and half feet tall towering over Delilah’s five eight height. He was a solid wall of muscle as steam rose from his body, it looked like smoke was leaking from his open mouth as he stood frozen in place. No one moved as Dr. Umber had no idea what effects a person’s body would undergo after taking three consecutive doses of his drug. A nervous twitch of her tail set everything off as Atrox lunged forward at an alarming rate, narrowly ducking underneath his arms Delilah gripped her tonfas as the doctor scrambled into the bullhead to finish preparations for takeoff.

Atrox was a mindless brute as he constantly charged Delilah in the same way, but despite his lack of mental control he was still as much of a threat as before if not greater with how strong he had become. Delilah tried, each time she dodged, hitting him in it what should have been a vulnerable areas on the body. But after the fifteenth time she was beginning to suspect he was not feeling anything at all. With one last pass she was beginning to get tired from none of her attacks working and trying to dodge the unusually fast brute. As she took a breath Atrox managed to get a hold of her slamming her into the ground before picking her up and slamming her into the metal wall, still grabbing her he dragged her throughout the building slamming her into any object he could reach. Her body whose aura having been depleted by the constant battle was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises as Atrox never let go of her neck.

As blood dripped down her arms Atrox tightened his grip slamming her into the ground one final time creating a small crater, the wind was knocked out of Delilah as Atrox chocked the life out of her. Having never let go of her tonfas Delilah’s vision began to blur, the edges of her vision turned dark as she started to fade. Before her vision went completely black she heard her grandfather’s voice, “Delilah what are you doing? I have trained you better than this, remember what I said the day our dojo was challenged? Not matter how strong the opponent gets from taking that drug they are still relying on fake power to compensate for their lack of skill. Now get up and teach him what real power looks like.” Gaining a small burst of aura Delilah turned her head slightly giving herself enough room to take in a tiny breath of air, remembering she had reloaded her tonfa before she raised them both up forgetting which one had the shell and aimed them at Atrox’s face.

Squeezing the triggers Atrox was thrown back by the blast, Delilah gasping for breath scrambles to get some distance. Atrox regaining some of his senses back stumbled forward leaning on the bull head, when he gets to the opening Dr. Umber grabbed him dragging him inside, “that is enough you fool, we are leaving now!” Delilah watched as the bullhead pulled out of the hanger before rising into the air taking off in an unknown direction before she passed out from exhaustion.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she started to wake up, as she opened her eyes she was in her room back at the dojo. Trying to get up was difficult as her body reminded her that it was in pain by throbbing excessively, managing to get up she made her way around the dojo entering the main area. Her grandfather was sitting on the porch drinking tea when she entered the room, his ears twitched, “that was very foolish of you to do young lady.” He never directly looked at her as he continued to stare out into the front courtyard, Delilah knew just from the tone of his voice her was mad not furious but just about. Her ears flattened and her tail lowered as she got closer, “grandfather let me explain,” he held up his hand cutting her off. Shrinking back a little Delilah continued forward until she was next to him, slowly sitting down she glanced at his face trying to determine how mad he was.

Slowly taking a sip of his tea he spoke, “it was very foolish of you to go alone, had you spoken to me about your intentions of going I would have gone with. But you went alone and were nearly killed, your parents would never forgive me if I allowed that to happen. Be sure to thank Cerise for going back with some of the students, it was her that found you and carried you back.” Dropping her head she leaned over and placed it on his shoulder, “I’m sorry grandfather, and thank you for not being mad.” Hayato gave a small chuckle, “your mother is the one who would have been mad, I know you haven’t seen her much but she can be particularly unruly when she is mad. She even scares me when she gets like that.” Delilah giggled, “Really, you scared of her?” Hayato smiled widely, “Yes aside from you she is the only other person to have mastered our fighting style.”

Taking another sip of tea he continued, “I have gotten permission from your parents to enroll you in the Sanctum Academy, it will only be for two years, but after which you can attend whatever school you want.” Delilah was confused, “do you not want me here anymore cause I went off on my own?” he shook his head, “no I would never send you away for such a reason, we talked it over while you recovered and feel that you need to see more of the world then just the wall of this dojo. Your parents said that if you can graduate school and become a huntress they would take you with them on their travels.” Delilah perked up at that piece of information, “they said I can go with if I become a huntress?” Hayato nodded, “yes but you must not fail in your studies is that understood?” furiously nodding her head as her tail wagged with the same enthusiasm completely forgetting about the pain, “yes of course, I won’t disappoint any of you!”

On the airship to Beacon Delilah remembered how fast the two years went by, after the incident with the facility local authorities tried to conduct an investigation but because of the facility cave-in that sucked up tons of gallons of water and mud it was impossible to find any kind of evidence. Even the hanger that she fought Atrox in had very little evidence other that it was a sort of rest stop for traders, the villagers and students had managed to make it back safely and many people stopped by the dojo to personally thank Delilah for saving them all. When she was about to enter school her grandfather gave her a piece of advice, “focus on your academic work, I have trained you well enough that you don’t have to worry about the combat classes for now.” While attending Sanctum she meet Pyrrha Nikos, while she did not directly speak to her Delilah knew that Pyrrha was exceptionally skilled. But following what her grandfather had said she focused on her academic work reaching the top of the class, her grades were good enough to enter Beacon Academy which upon hearing the news both her parents and grandfather pushed her to attend. Now on the ship Delilah looked around at the other students and potential teammates she would have. This first person she spotted was Pyrrha standing by the window, when at Sanctum she wanted to have a match with her but was unable to hopefully she would get that chance now. Continuing to look around she spotted a large bear Faunus that had a large shield on his back, when he turned in her direction she blushed a little quickly turning her gaze elsewhere at how hot he was. What she spotted next was a blonde boy who looked like he was turning every shade of green as he held his stomach and mouth. When the ship docked he was one of the first to rush out of the ship and find the nearest trashcan. Stepping off the ship she pushed her shoulder length Brownish Red hair out of her face as the wind picked up briefly, “I just need to graduate and I can travel with my parents.” Her tail wagged in excitement, “I hope I find some reliable teammates.” Nodding her head she stepped forward toward the school wondering what kind of wonderfully amazing things she would experience while attending.


	5. The Unoffical First Day

Carmine

After handing his weapon over to the staff Carmine took a look around admiring the central pathway to the school. Others around him found people they knew from previous classes or schools, Carmine having been trained and taught by Sable and his team did not make any friends, not that he didn’t want to but it was not a priority at the time. Seeing various buildings further into the campus Carmine looked at his provided scroll checking the time, ‘its 9:15am the entrance ceremony starts at noon so I have some time to look around.' Heading off toward the right of the path Carmine saw a large building with two crossed swords over the entrance way. Heading inside Carmine saw several areas with practice matches taking place. There had to have been six arenas with two separate locker rooms on each side, there were weapon racks lining up the wall with a ton of odd looking weapons currently hanging up. Walking around the building he took a look at each match that was taking place, some seemed interesting others not so much. Reaching the end of the building Carmine stopped to watch one match in particular. It was an extremely tall guy wearing green armor wielding a large sword versus a tall girl with what looked like blonde hair, it was covered by a knight's helm with bull horns attached to it. She wielded a large flail and was wearing heavy plate armor, he could only tell it was a girl by the breast section of the armor being more pronounced and her faint scent. On the guys side of the ring were three people, two girls and one guy, one of the girls was a rabbit Faunus and the other wore a brown beret, the guy had scars along both his arms. On the girls side were three people as well, all three were guys, one was even more muscular than the guy standing in the ring, the other wore what looked like an animal pelt on his head and the last guy looked the most normal but was wearing just as much armor as the girl in the ring. As the two stood in the ring the girl in the beret called out, "let's go Yatsuhashi kick her ass!" the rabbit Faunus tried to calm the girl down as the girl in the ring laughed, "ha as if small man could defeat me, come let us who is better warrior." Twirling her flail the girl widened her stance, Yatsuhashi drew his sword which was almost as big as him as he took a similar stance. The girl moved first as she swung her flail upward, Yatsuhashi sidestepped swinging upwards as well. The battled continued on for what seemed like an hour with neither slowing down, checking his scroll Carmine panicked when he saw the time, it was already 11:45am. With the match still going on Carmine wanted to see the end of it but he had to attend the ceremony as there would be instruction given on how they would be forming teams and what the dorm situation would be like.

Making it with a few seconds to spare the ceremony was a little boring as the student would be sleeping in the main hall for the night, but the news about the team creation test happening the next day told him that dorms would be shared with the team so he would just have to wait until then. The large pile of luggage off to the side of the main hall had everyone’s bags, digging through the pile he found two of his bags. As he went to reach for them his hand touch another, a wolf Faunus, one of the rare ones that had more animalistic traits quickly drew her hand back. Standing frozen he looked her over as she quickly turned beet red grabbing her things and almost ran away. He stared at her as she ran, he didn’t even notice when a guy pushed past him grabbing his bags. Shaking himself back to his senses Carmine gathered his bags and went to the locker room to get changed for the night. While in the locker room he looked himself over in the mirror, he was about 6'5" weighed roughly 240 lbs. Victoria always joked that if she were younger she would have been all over him. Lillian even made the comment that when he went to Beacon he would be quite the lady killer, and if he wasn't careful some harlot might sink her claws into him, that comment was usually said to get a rise out of him. In his pajamas Carmine picked out a spot on the ground to lay his pillow and blanket. As he laid down he could hear girls off in the distance arguing, not wanting to get involved and potentially ruin a good night’s rest Carmine folds his pillow over both sets of ears and drifted off to sleep.

The morning sun woke Carmine as he got up and entered the locker room to get ready for initiation. Having showered and done all the morning rituals Carmine changed into his mission clothes which consisted of cargo pants, a light tactical vest with a long sleeve jacket, and lightweight combat boots. Carmine walked to the locker rooms in the building indicated on his scroll near the back of the campus. Looking at his scroll he found the locker where his weapons were placed the day before by the staff, they had to give up their weapons after getting off the ship. Opening the locker he found Iron Battalion safely tucked away, placing the large shield with his sword sheathed inside on his back Carmine walked out the doors headed to Beacon cliff where the test would be taken. At the cliff he was told to stand on a cement square and wait for further instruction, when the rest of the group had assembled Professor Ozpin began his instruction. From what Carmine understood the first person they made eye contact with in the forest would be their partner for the rest of their time at school, they would be graded on how well they perform and that the staff would not intervene for the duration of the test. When the instructions were done he told everyone to prepare themselves as they would need to form a landing strategy when entering the forest. Carmine was confused at first until he started seeing the other student launched into the forest by the same concrete square he was standing on. Then it clicked, drawing his weapon Carmine got in a low position and waited for his turn. When the student next to him was launched Carmine took a deep breath as his square forced him into the air at an alarming speed, whizzing through the air Carmine took a quick look around as the trees were getting closer. Activating his semblance Carmine smashed through several thick branches before landing on the ground, quickly getting up and surveying the area carmine set off to find himself a partner.      

Omar

Walking off the plane Omar looked around, the staff were collecting weapons from the students. When he passed one of them they asked, “Please hand over your weapon sir.” Omar gave them a confused look as he answered, “I don’t have a weapon,” the staff member looked irritated, “look kid just hand over whatever weapon you are carrying.” Just as Omar was about to argue another teacher with wild green hair appeared holding a cup of coffee, “might I ask young man how do you fight the Grimm?" Omar held out his hand turning his palm upward, everyone looked a small spear slowly rose up extending a few inches from the center of his palm. The wild-haired teacher exclaimed, “Simply remarkable, your semblance allows you to create weapons out of your body!” Omar shook his head, “actually it was easier to show you this way, I can actually make any weapon I can think of out of aura. Granted I need a sufficient amount of aura to do it but yeah.” Taking a sip of his coffee the teacher nodded, “I see, I see, but you might run into a problem should you end up running low on aura.” “Actually, I use the aura around me to create my weapons, it’s only in an extreme emergency that I would use my own aura.” The teacher nodded again letting Omar pass through, walking down the walkway Omar spotted a girl in a red hood looking like she was in distress. Not watching where she was going she ran into a dolly full of luggage, everything fell out and a vial of volatile dust rolled to his feet. Noticing the symbol on the vials as that of the Schnee Dust Company Omar grabbed it and disintegrated it, he noticed the Schnee heiress stomp toward the girl in the red hood with an unseal vial of dust as she shook it haphazardly. As the dust scattered around the girl in the red hood looked as if she was about to sneeze, seeing how much dust had surrounded them Omar slowly drew in the nearby aura ready to form a defensive shell. Right as the girl sneezed Omar shielded both girls with a thin wall and dispersed it just as quickly as he formed it minimizing the damage to both of them. Satisfied Omar walked off toward a nearby field that caught his eye.

In the ceremony hall, Omar zoned out for most of the speech as he looked around the room. A girl with long blonde hair caught his eye, moving to get a better view of her she turned and Omar got a good look at her face. She was absolutely beautiful, her lilac eyes shined brilliantly, her face was soft and caring, even her body was gorgeous. When he was a few feet from her the girl in the red hood was at her side complaining about her day, trying not to ease drop he did hear the girl call the blonde Yang. After the ceremony Omar went to the pile of luggage and grabbed his duffle bag, heading to the locker room Omar went to change into his pajamas. Looking at himself in the mirror Omar was 5’11” and weighed about 280 lbs. but the most prominent thing about him were the various scars he had on his body. He had a diagonal scar going from the left shoulder to the right hip, a scar running vertically down from the right shoulder to the mid waist, a scar 6 inches in length going horizontally on the left upper hip, a scar running at a slight diagonal 8 inches in length under the right pectoral, a small 4 inch scar on the right inner bicep, a 5 inch scar on the outer left thigh, a 4 inch scar running parallel on the inner left forearm, and a scar going from under the jaw on the right side diagonally to the bottom of the neck. Almost all of the scars he had he got from training with his sister while she used her real weapon, one that caused injury that he could not fully heal from. Quickly putting on his shirt as some of the other guys were beginning to stare Omar walked out and picked a spot to sleep.

In the morning after taking a shower, Omar headed through the locker room passing Yang again, to keep himself from staring he quickly walked past her and her sister Ruby from what their current conversation indicated her name was. As he was nearing the end of the room he got a text on his scroll, checking it, it read ‘ _open locker 380 –Mavis_ ' looking at the message confused Omar found the locker and opened it. Inside was a Katana and a note attached, the note read, ‘for when there comes a time when aura cannot be used as a weapon'. Leaving the sword in the locker Omar went out the doors toward the cliff. As he got to the cliff he was directed to stand on one of the cement squares on the ground, he ended up next to a tiny girl with silvery gray hair wearing padded clothes. The only part of the instructions that he tuned in for was that the first person he made eye contact with would be his partner for the remaining years at the school. Taking a look at the other student he saw Yang hoping to find her first, or at the very least be on the same team as her. One by one the students were launched into the air when it was his turn he relaxed his body as it was flung into the air. While airborne he took note of how some of the other students were either using their semblance or weapons to go further into the forest, still relaxed Omar hit a tree branch that snapped immediately. He hit almost every branch the tree had on his way down to the ground, he landed with a thud as he picked himself up using the aura around him to heal the cuts his face received on the way down. Thanking his sister Donna for coming up with the idea of making his mission clothes more durable really paid off as he barely had a scratch on the rest of his body. The pants resemble cargo pants with how baggy they were but the knee area had extra padding, the pants also had a belt sewn into the waist. The top was a zip up sweater with a Velcro flap that went over the zipper, the sleeves only went to the elbow and the hood was a bit oversized to allow him to shroud most of his face. The shoes remain largely normal for gym shoes except for the sole of the shoe was encased in steel with the toe and heel area covered by a plate of steel. Dusting himself off Omar casually walked in a random direction hopeful that he would run into Yang.  

Levina

On the walkway toward to the school, Levina saw the staff collecting the student's weapons, feeling uneasy about giving them up she activated her semblance slipping by them completely invisible. When she was past them and a good distance away she deactivated it and began to wonder around the campus. Finding a nearby field Levina climbed one of the trees and with her scroll browsed the news. A little time had passed when she came upon an article that sent a shiver up her spine and the scar on her back throb. The headline to the article read, ‘Mysterious Group Attacks Dam and Escapes.' Reading more into the article it was the same dam that she prevented from flooding an entire town, but what disturbed her most about the article was that the group that had attacked the dam had managed to get away. Levina grew terrified knowing that Maverick and the others had escaped, worse yet was that due to Maverick's nature he would have wanted to confirm her dead body when he threw her into the rushing waters. Bringing her knees to her chest she thought of what he might do if he found out that she survived the fall and was helped out by Faunus. While she worried she noticed one student lying underneath her tree sleeping, taking a deep breath she pulled up her contact list and selected Evergreen. All she was going to do was call to check up on them, she wanted to make sure they were still ok.

After a lengthy conversation, Levina made it to the ceremony, being sure to hide her weapons she slipped in hiding between two taller students. Once inside she heard the speech the headmaster had prepared and went to the pile of luggage to get her things. Going into the locker room she began undressing, deciding to take a quick shower she turned walking right into something soft. The force bounced her back knocking her down, rubbing her nose she looked at what she bumped into when a pair of large breasts filled her vision, a hand extended toward her to help her up. Looking down at herself then back to the girl she got up with a slight blush, “just because you have big boobs doesn’t mean you can just walk anywhere you please, watch where you’re going.” The girl standing up placed an arm over her chest slightly embarrassed, “I’m sorry I never had a problem with them getting in the way before.” Levina noticed the wolf ears on the girl flatten and the tail slowly sinks, breathing a sigh of regret Levina apologized, "I'm sorry I should not have snapped like that but seriously those things are dangerous, if you aren't careful they could get you into some serious trouble." The wolf Faunus immediately perked up bouncing up and down jiggling her boobs in Levina’s face again. Irritated again Levina left to take her shower, the girl was not at fault she just had too much perkiness. After her shower she was changed and ready to pick a spot on the girl’s side of the great hall to sleep.

In the morning when Levina woke up she found a note by her pillow that read, ‘ _you may not completely trust giving up your weapons but rest assured you are safe while on school grounds, you can find your weapons in locker 214 – Oz_ ’ after reading the note she panicked a little when she tried to look for them in her bag tucked away in a pair of pants. Looking at the note again Levina sighed in defeat heading to the locker room to change for the initiation. Her mission clothes consisted of two bandolier belts filled with different dust rounds that hung off a pair of lightly armors pants and a top that offered rib and spine protection in the form of raised plates. Using the ribbon that Evergreen gave her she tied up her mid-back length hair in a ponytail. Finding the locker her weapons were in she followed some of the other students as they headed toward the cliff. Standing on one of the squares as instructed and listening to the rules Levina understood most of what would be happening during the test. The staff would not interfere, they would be graded on how well they perform, the first person they make eye contact with would be their partner for the remainder of their time at Beacon and they were to find a relic and take it to the cliffs on the other side of the forest. One by one the students were launched into the forest, another thing that was said was that they would need to devise a landing strategy. When she was launched into the air she quickly took out her twin blades frost fangs as she was nearing a tree. Using the blades as hooks Levina slowed herself down enough as she went from descending to the ground to traveling horizontally across the tree canopy, figuring she could scout a potential partner if she stayed out of sight Levina began her search.

Delilah

Stepping off the ship Delilah handed over her weapons to the staff members, pulling out her scroll she took a look at what buildings the campus had. Delighted to see the library was not that far of a walk Delilah set out, because of how much time she spent studying at Sanctum she developed a love of reading which she would be sure to nurture while at Beacon. The library was two floors with multiple wings containing almost every genera imaginable, Delilah walked up to the reception desk barely able to keep her tail under control as she was surrounded by so many books. Delilah politely cleared her throat to get the receptionist's attention. When the elderly woman looked away from her task she saw a wolf Faunus that looked as if she was about to burst, sighing under her breath see greeted, “hello, how may I assist you today?” “How many books can a student check out at a single time?” “The maximum amount of books that can be checked out is fifteen with an additional ten books placed on hold, the comic section is to the left past the romance novels.” Delilah sensing the droll tone of the receptionist asked, “where might the classical literature, history, and for some fun reading the fantasy sections be found?” the receptionist stared at the Faunus in front of her, never in the years that she had been working for the school had any child willingly ask where those sections might be unless it was for a school paper. Recollecting herself she pointed to each section before Delilah went off the receptionist asked, "I'm sorry for asking this but I have never seen a student take such an interest in those kinds of books before.” “Why not, Shakespeare, Dickens, Carroll, and Twain are wonderful authors.” The receptionist was about to cry, “miss you can call me Ms. Orchid and if there is any book that you would like to request just tell me and I will see that we get it. I can also have a quiet room reserved for you whenever you wish to read or study.” “well thank you Ms. Orchid my name is Delilah after I take the initiation test and receive a dorm I will be back to check out some books.” Ms. Orchid smiled, “by all means browse the library, if you find a book that piques your interest I can put it on hold for you until you get back.” Thanking her Delilah wondered around the library until her scroll vibrated about the time she needed to be at the ceremony, with arms full of books she went to Ms. Orchid who put them underneath her counter with Delilah’s name on them as Delilah ran to the great hall.

After the speech Delilah went to the pile of luggage on the other end of the room. As she dug through the pile of bags looking for hers she thought of all the books she found in the library. When she spotted one of hers she reached for it, at the same time another hand touched her own. When she saw who the hand was connected to all intelligent thought stopped, ‘ _ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod, hottie, it’s the hottie Faunus from the plane, he’s sooooo hot, even the scars he has are hot…….oh my god how long have I been staring! I can’t let him think I’m some kind of desperate freak, snap out of it girl!’_ quickly grabbing her bags she speed ran to the other side of the great hall as her face was beet red. After getting a change of clothes Delilah went into the locker room to take a shower, walking to the showers with nothing but a towel and still a little dazed about touching the hotties hand Delilah not watching where she was going bumped into something knocking her towel off. Looking down she saw a small girl rubbing her nose, Delilah offered her a hand up when the girl just went off on her, “just because you have big boobs doesn’t mean you can just walk anywhere you please, watch where you’re going.” Realizing she was pretty exposed she covered herself as best she could, apologizing was all she could do, “I’m sorry I never had a problem with them getting in the way before.” Embarrassed beyond words Delilah’s ears and tail sank as she realized how much of a fool she was making herself, and she wasn’t even officially a student yet. Looking at the girl with an apologetic look Delilah was surprised when the girl apologized, “I’m sorry I should not have snapped like that but seriously those things are dangerous, if you aren’t careful they could get you into some serious trouble.” Happy that the girl was not made at her Delilah could not help but be a little giddy which involved bouncing up and down. When she went to ask the girl her name she was nowhere to be seen, figuring she would see her at the initiation tomorrow Delilah took her shower and changed for bed.

In the morning Delilah hurried with getting ready and changing into her battle clothes. Finding her locker and grabbing her weapons took longer than it should have, she would have been at the cliffs sooner but there were way too many lockers. When she got there the spots next to the hottie were taken, she had to settle with being several spots down. While listening to instructions her ears perked up at the first person she made eye contact with would be her partner for the duration of their time at school. Zeroing in on every detail she could pick Delilah managed to catch his scent as the students were one by one thrown into the forest. When she was thrown she immediately turned to catch what direction he was thrown in, when she began to descend and he was still at the cliff Delilah activated her semblance twisting around the tree she was about to hit. Using the momentum she traveled parallel to the cliff on top of the trees, she couldn't make out who was left to be thrown or if he was already in the forest when she missed a step and crashed through the tree on her way toward the ground. Rolling up into a crouched stance Delilah gave a huff as she decided to find him the old fashion way as she walked into the forest.


	6. Forming the team

Carmine

Carefully walking through the forest Carmine was on the look out for any Grimm that might pop up. The path he chose to walk down had the least amount of foliage blocking his way, training his ears in different directions he tried to pick up any kind of sound nearby. After walking for a few minutes Carmine picked up the scent of some of the other students, following it he figured that it was his best chance at finding a partner. Carmine didn’t know how long he had been following the scent when he heard growling coming from the bushes on his right, turning toward it with his shield forward he readied himself. Several Beowolves burst from their cover charging at Carmine, with his shield he knocked aside two while slashing at a third while the others circled around him. A total of seven Beowolves circled Carmine as he slowly turned his head trying to keep an eye on as many as he could, gripping his weapons tighter he waited for one of them to make the first move. The smallest of the seven roared and charged him, as it got closer Carmine drew his sword back when it was shot in the head. Looking around Carmine could not find where the shots were coming from as more Beowolves were hit. After a brief scan of the area he saw a girl holding a rifle in a tree some distance away, they locked eyes for a second before he raised his sword charging at the Grimm.  

Omar

Walking down a path with his hands in his pockets Omar thought, ‘I just have to find Yang.’ One of the unique things about having the ability to manipulate the aura around him was that he if he closed his eyes and concentrated a little he could see almost everything around him. Of course there were limits to how far he could see but with his eyes closed he saw even better then with his eyes open as everything with an aura glowed to him, small animals could be seen hiding in the burrow in the tree to his left, the birds could be seen flying in the sky, but the most important thing was that he could see Grimm by finding the dark spots in his sight. The sight didn’t provide any real tactical advantage other than letting him seeing everything within a 200 foot radius, but after about 150 feet things got blurry as aura tended to almost meld together at the further distances. As he was walking he was keeping track of the several Grimm that were stalking him, no doubt thinking they had the drop on him. As he entered a clearing in the forest he stood in the direct center and waited for the Grimm following him to circle around, he counted about twenty Grimm of varying varieties. He sighed in annoyance, “the Grimm here are pretty weak, even using one hand is overkill but I have someone I have to meet so let’s get this over with.” A brief moment passed before all of the Grimm burst from their cover and charged Omar.

Levina

Traveling through the treetops had the advantage of bypassing the Grimm she saw on the ground no doubt looking for an unsuspecting student. Off in the distance she could hear gunfire from several different directions, ‘the others must have run into trouble.’ Shaking herself back she continued on her way as she saw a few students traveling with their partners. The nice thing about the forest was that the trees were big enough and close enough for Levina to travel the way she was without too many complications. She came upon a large male bear Faunus with a large shield and single edge sword walking toward a Grimm ambush ahead. With the way he was walking it seemed like he didn’t notice he was walking into a trap, jumping ahead Levina found a good vantage point and waited for the Faunus to enter the small clearing. When he got there the Grimm burst from the bushes and surrounded him, hoisting her rifle Levina aimed at the closest one to him firing a shot that downed the Grimm. Neither the Grimm nor the Faunus knew what was happening as she continued to fire off rounds. After another few were hit she locked eyes with the Faunus, after a moment he drew his sword and charged at the remaining Grimm as she hoisted her rifle taking aim again.

Delilah

Walking through the forest Delilah saw a few pairs of students walking toward the end of the forest, checking each pair she had yet to see the hottie from earlier. Managing to avoid an encounter with a few Grimm she hated herself for not knowing his name, although screaming out someone’s name in a forest full of Grimm would not be the best life choice she would have made. She could not find his scent anywhere near her, but what she did catch was the scent of a large group of Grimm.  Slowly making her way toward the group she drew her weapons, when the scent was the strongest she hid behind a tree tightening the grip she had as she slowly turned to peek around the tree. There was a large group alright but from the looks of the field it seemed like a battle had just taken place as all that was left were the dissipating corpses of the Grimm and large chunks of earth the seemed to have been cleanly scooped out of the ground. Walking into the field she stood in the direct center and slowly looked around trying to figure out what happened. The damage to the environment didn’t look like any dust explosion or Grimm attack she had seen before, looking in one direction she noticed a path that had been cut through the forest. When she got closer to the path she saw the branches, leaves, and bushes looked as if caterpillars had feasted on the foliage with how spotty they were.

Following the trail for some time Delilah noticed that the damage to the foliage had gotten less and less severe, a few more feet and the trail seemed to just disappear. As she was trying to concentrate on picking up the scent of what ever had fought the Grimm she failed to notice the Grimm that was slowly creeping up on her. When it was a few feet away the large Ursa roared scaring Delilah into dropping her weapons as it reared up to swipe at her. As it brought it paw down Delilah froze, bringing her arms up to defend herself she clenched her muscles bracing for the strike. As the Ursa roared again it was cut short making a sharp whimper as Delilah slowly peeked out from her arms. She saw over a dozen spears made of light piercing the Grimm as they retracted into the ground. A voice coming from her left grabbed her attention, “you know for having such big ears, you really are deaf to your surroundings.” As she got up he introduced himself, “name’s Omar, sorry to say but I was hoping to run into someone else.” Delilah reached down grabbing her weapons hooking them back into her belt, “same here, my name’s Delilah by the way. Maybe the people we’re looking for paired up so we might have a chance of being on the same team.” Nodding his head Omar extended his hand in a friendly manner. Delilah gave a warm smile shaking it as they walked into the forest.

Carmine & Levina

After the brief battle with the Grimm Levina left her tree perch walking toward the male Faunus. He stood in the field surrounded by the dead Grimm waiting for the sniper that helped him. When she was standing in front of him she introduced herself, “hi my name is Levina, and I guess this makes us partners.” Sheathing his sword and placing Iron Battalion on his back Carmine smiled, “my name’s Carmine, how do you do that? I could barely hear you take a shot let alone take out most of the Grimm.” Levina separated her rifle back into to pistols holstering them, “it was my semblance.” Carmine nodded his head, “cool, guess we better get a move on then. By the way do you know where we are headed I kinda got turned around when fighting the Grimm.” Levina looked up at the sky for a brief moment before turning and walking in one direction, “this way, I’m guessing that the temple we have to get to is toward the end of the forest so if we just head in this direction we should eventually reach something that tells us we are heading in the right direction.” Carmine followed Levina as they headed in the direction she pointed out.

Omar & Delilah

Having made a tall pillar to stand on Omar was looking over the tree tops hoping to get a solid heading on were they were supposed to be going. Seeing a portion of the forest on fire Omar continued his scanning when he saw a giant Nevermore flying in the sky. He would have ignored it if it wasn’t carrying two other students, as Omar was about to think of a way to get them off of the bird Grimm he noticed a clearing not too far from them with what looked like the remains of a building of some kind. Delilah waited at the bottom of the pillar as Omar retracted it into the ground, when he was back on her level she asked, “Did you see anything?” “Yeah I saw a Nevermore carrying two other students and what looked like the temple, so let’s go this way.” Delilah was slightly worried, “what about the two students?” “Nothing we can do for them from here, best bet is to get to the temple and hope we run into the others so we can think of a way to help.” Nodding sadly Delilah followed Omar as she looked to the sky as the Nevermore passed overhead.

Carmine & Levina

As they entered the clearing to the temple the Nevermore that Levina had spotted was circling back when she saw something falling from the sky. At that same time Carmine heard a girl scream as something flew through the air above them crashing into the thing Levina saw. There were other people already by the temple when Carmine and Levina exited the forest walking toward them. In a circle on top of individual stone pillars sat chess pieces, some were already missing as the other pairs each had one. Levina figured that this was how teams were going to be made, the pairs would match up pieces and try to get along for the time they spent at school. A loud explosion caught everyone’s attention as a large Ursa stomped into the clearing, another explosion and it fell as a girl rolled off it’s back with a sad face, “aww I think I broke it.” A boy in a green outfit stumbled out from behind the Ursa out of breath, “Nora, please, don’t ever do that again.” Nora was in the temple looking at the chess pieces oblivious to the boys condition as she picked up a rook piece singing a little song, the boy calling out her name with more force brought out a giggle, “coming Ren.” Deciding that they may need to leave quickly Levina picked up the black knight piece as a shriek from a different direction put everyone present on alert. Carmine form changed Iron Battalion into its gun mode as he saw a large Deathstalker chasing three students burst through the forest.

Omar & Delilah

Normally a Deathstalker would have been no problem but when Delilah screamed run he just followed after her. Another girl who Delilah had recognized as Pyrrha was also running away from the giant scorpion Grimm. The Deathstalker took a few swipes at them while they were running, Omar annoyed questioned, “why are we running, this thing is not that strong we can take it.” Delilah still running looked at Omar with a dumbfounded expression, “you can not be serious, this thing is huge there is no way the three of us can take it on!” Omar rolled his eyes as he avoided one of the large claws, “I have fought bigger back home, and really I can take this thing on by myself.” The Deathstalker swiped its claws again managing to hit Pyrrha and a distracted Delilah toward the temple, still running Omar swiped his arm backward sending the Deathstalker flying onto its back as it was launched by two solid blocks from underneath it.

Team

Delilah landed right in front of Carmine with Pyrrha as Yang sarcastically said, “great the gangs all here now we can die together.” Carmine bent down offering his hand to Delilah who turned beet red as she was helped up. Omar casually walked up to Yang smiling, “hey name’s Omar what’s yours?” giving a playful smile as she rolled her eyes Yang responded, “Yang, and this little bundle of joy is my sister Ruby.” Yang presented her sister by rubbing her head which brought out a whine from the young girl. Delilah was almost over heating as Carmine was really close, Levina noticing what Omar had done to the Deathstalker grabbed the other black knight piece and tossed it at him. Catching it with out much effort Omar made a tiny harness for the piece as he clipped it on his belt. As the Deathstalker corrected itself it let out a shrill shriek as it located the group and charged. Delilah gripping her weapons complained, “Omar I think you really pissed it off.”

With a bored expression Omar casually walked toward it, “yeah my fault sorry, this time I’ll make sure to kill it.” Ruby smiled widely as she grabbed her weapon exclaimed, “I got it!” as she took off Yang had a worried expression, Ruby unsheathing her scythe swung at the Deathstalker only for it to deflect her attack knocking her back. Noticing she could not really damage the Grimm Ruby made a hasty retreat as the Nevermore flew above, Yang ran toward her sister only for the Nevermore to flap its wings sending out dozens of arrow like feathers. One of the feathers caught the cape of Ruby, as she tried to free herself the Deathstalker closed in. Taking off at a blinding speed Omar ran toward Ruby, he could feel someone else running behind him but he ignored it as the Deathstalker reared up its stinger ready to skewer the small girl. Putting in a little more force into his step Omar reached Ruby as the Deathstalker brought its stinger down, setting himself in a wide stance he caught the stinger with one hand stopping it as Weiss came from behind and created an ice wall. Letting go of the stinger Omar removed the giant feather as Weiss complained about Ruby’s actions, she her sad expression Weiss promised to be a better partner if Ruby stopped trying to show off. Satisfied with the results Omar walked back to the group as Yang gave him a hug, “thank you,” she then ran to her sister.

When Omar reached the group Carmine questioned, “How did you do that?” “What?” “You stopped the Deathstalker with your bare hand, I have never seen anyone do that.” Omar shrugged his shoulders, “I mean it’s not that hard, that thing is pretty weak.” Carmine shook his head in disbelief as Ruby and Yang rejoined the group. Jaune pointed to the Nevermore, “that thing looks like it’s about to make another pass, what are we gonna do?” Weiss answered, “Our objective is in front of us,” Ruby continued, “she’s right we only need to grab an artifact and make it to the cliff, we don’t have to fight.” Jaune breathed a sigh of relief, “run and live, that is an idea I can get behind.” As the last pairs grabbed an artifact the Deathstalker started to break free from its frozen prison, Ren made a suggestion, “I believe it would be wise to leave now.” Everyone nodded as Ruby led the group to the cliff.     


	7. Team COLD is born

As everyone was following Ruby the Nevermore slowly drew closer as the Deathstalker broke free from its icy prison and began its chase. Nearing the cliff the Nevermore over took the group and perched on the derelict tower that sat on the only bridge to the cliff, taking cover behind some of the ruins the group tried to think of a strategy around the large bird. Carmine and his team were huddled behind the pillars on the left of the large path way with Ruby and her team, Jaune was on the right with his team. Delilah could hear the Deathstalker closing in, “that Deathstalker is coming up fast, how are we going to get past that damn bird?” Carmine and Levina pulled out their guns as Nora ran out from behind the pillar on the other side, Omar created an aura wall that moved with Nora blocking some of the feathers that the Nevermore shot out. When she started firing on the Nevermore Carmine and Levina joined her, the Deathstalker burst through the forest aiming directly at the three. As it went to attack Blake and Ren intercepting both of its claws and Delilah blocked its stinger.

Everyone else ran to the bridge while the Deathstalker was distracted, the Nevermore flew off to avoid taking continuous fire. Ruby and her team were the first to cross the bridge, Carmine and his team were in the middle with Jaune’s team at the rear. Halfway across Pyrrha hung back to try and buy everyone some time, Levina and Delilah equipping their weapons in gun mode to assist her. As Ruby and her team were about to make it to the tower the Nevermore slammed into the bridge cutting them off from the others, Omar and Carmine had to leap over the large bird as it took out a large section of the bridge. Jaune and Nora were separated from their partners as they dealt with the Deathstalker, with them were Blake, Levina and Delilah.

Omar and Carmine climbed the tower with Ruby and her team as they took shots at the Nevermore, Omar was summoning spears out of the tower and launching them at the bird. Nora using her hammer slammed down on the section of bridge her and Jaune were standing on, the force launched Jaune over the gap as Nora using her hammers grenades propelled herself with him. Standing on the very top of the tower Omar created a large ballista as Carmine loaded the grenade drum into his weapon, Blake having landed on the tower with them stood near her partner. With a large smile Yang shouted, “Alright lets hit it with everything we got!” Ruby and everyone on the tower fired everything they had at the Nevermore, Carmine managed to hit it in the left wing joint, Omar aimed one of the bolts at the same spot only to have it miss as the Nevermore took a steep dive into the tower. Everyone fell as the tower crumbled, Ruby and her team using their weapons and semblance leapt through the debris and landed back on the bridge. Carmine was not near any debris that he could use as a launch pad, Omar created a platform and rocketed toward Carmine grabbing him before making another that he used to leap onto the same platform as Yang.

Jaune reunited with his team along with Levina and Delilah who were dealing with the Deathstalker as best they could with the limited mobility they had. Delilah with her Bo staff was blocking the claws as Levina and Pyrrha were laying down a cover fire. Switching back to her tonfas she switched them to cannon mode as she climbed on top of the left claw, aiming at the joint she fired both rounds leaping back to avoid the blast. As the scorpion went to attack Delilah’s unguarded back Pyrrha stepped in a deflected the claw as Delilah turned grabbing her as she jumped back to avoid the stinger. The Deathstalker had struck the bridge with enough force to cause it to become unstable, Levina took shots at the stinger managing to cause a deep cut on the connecting joint. Ren jumped on top of the scorpion and grabbed onto the stinger, using his guns he tried to further damage the joint until it was loosely attached by a small tendon. Jaune saw that and directed Pyrrha to cut the rest of the stinger off, tossing her shield she managed to strike a soft spot completely cutting off the deadly appendage. Flinging its tail around it threw Ren behind it slamming him into a wall, as the bridge tilted back Levina and Delilah jumped over the scorpion as Nora propelled herself into the air with the help of Pyrrha. She slammed her hammer down onto the scorpion as Jaune and Pyrrha followed behind Levina and Delilah, with one last explosion from the hammer Nora sent the Deathstalker into the mist below along with the remains of the bridge as she landed with her team.

Yang was taking shots at the Nevermore as it circled around, one shot in particular struck the bird in the face making it change course. As it flew at her she jumped into its open mouth and fired off the rest of her gauntlets shells down its throat. Climbing to the top of the remains of the tower Omar waited for the Nevermore to pass in front of him, putting some force into his step he leapt at the Nevermore. Carmine stood in disbelief at what Omar was doing, Omar punched the Nevermore with enough force to throw it into the cliff knocking Yang out of its beak. As she fell he grabbed her and tossed her back onto the bridge as he fell into the mist. Carmine tried to grab him as he fell but Omar was too far away from the ledge, Weiss sped past him freezing the Nevermore’s tail feathers in place as Ruby enacted her idea. Moments later Ruby flew through the air hooking her scythe on the Nevermore’s neck, Weiss created glyphs up the entire cliff for Ruby to run on. Using her sniper to propel herself she climbed the cliff with the Nevermore, reaching the top she removed the head. As it fell Carmine looked over the side as he called out, “Blake how long can you stretch that sash?” Yang and Blake jogged to Carmine, “pretty far why?” giving a huff as he removed Iron Battalion Carmine replied, “Some idiot went over the side, and I don’t know how far down it goes.” As Carmine climbed on top of the ledge something rocketed out of the mist, almost falling back Carmine tried to find what it was by looking in the sky but the suns glare made it difficult.

Everyone looked down into the mist when a voice spoke, “what are we all looking at?” Carmine hearing the voice next to him responded, “Some idiot tried to be a hero and ended up going over the side, I don’t know how far down it goes but I can’t just leave him down there.” A hand appeared before him holding a rope, “here hold this while I go down.” Carmine grabbed the rope before he paused slowly looking at who he was talking to, Omar was standing right next to him tying the rope he created to his waist as he climbed on top of the ledge. Staring at him for a full few seconds Carmine thoughts final clicked as he screamed, “What the hell are you doing here! Didn’t you go over the side!?” Omar gave Carmine a bored look as he responded, “Yeah but I just jumped back up I wasn’t that far down.” Carmine laughed awkwardly as he leaned on the ledge, never in all the time he spent traveling and training with Sable and his team had he met someone so nonchalant about almost dying multiple times. He just looked on as Omar tried to flirt with Yang who was did not seem to think of him much as she casually smiled.

Standing in the auditorium Carmine was told to stand with Omar, Levina and Delilah and wait until Professor Ozpin called them onto the stage. The stands were filled with a lot of the second and third year students as well as the faculty. The large screen above Ozpin was showcasing some high lights of the teams, team RWBY had the Nevermore decapitation play, and team JNPR had the Deathstalker fight. When it came time for Carmine and his group Ozpin showed Omar punching the Nevermore into the cliff, many of the second years began gossiping as another clip showed Omar stopping the Deathstalker’s stinger with his bare hand. Ozpin adjusted his glasses and asked, “In my many years of teaching I have not seen a student display that kind of ‘strength’ during the initiation. You have performed feats that would quite frankly put some of the more well-known hunters to shame, so I must ask where on earth did you get that type of strength?” Omar with his hands in his pockets was not really paying attention as he was trying to get a look at Yang, Ozpin clearing his throat made Omar answer, “I trained with my sister back home, I gotta say though the Grimm here are pretty weak compared to the ones back home.” Ozpin intrigued asked, “And where might I ask is that? Many of the Grimm located around the kingdoms are quite formidable, so in which kingdom did you conduct your training?”

Looking at the map Ozpin displayed Omar pointed to the western most continent, “that one.” “So you trained in Vacuo?” “No, higher.” With that many of the faculty began whispering, “I see.” Ozpin smiled slightly as he turned to Carmine, “young man it seems like you will have an interesting time getting to know your team.” Carmine stood a little taller as all four of their pictures were then displayed on the screen. The team name was then shown at the bottom, “Carmine you are the leader of team COLD, good luck to you.” Carmine nodded, “thank you sir.”

The dorm they were given was a spacious thirty by twenty foot room with four beds lined up on one wall with four dressers lined up on the opposite wall. Several suitcases were placed by the beds, in the corner of the room were four small desks. Stepping into the middle of the room Carmine assessed how much space they would have if they moved the furniture around to their liking. Delilah was the first to speak in the group, “wow this is a lot bigger then my room back at the dojo.” Levina picked a bed sitting on it, “she’s right this room is pretty big, but we might want to think about how we move our stuff around.” Omar looked at the east and west walls, then the north and south walls as he crossed his arms. Carmine inspected the bathroom and found it to have enough counter space for maybe all of their toiletries, the shower had a small shelf to place shampoo bottles. There was also a tiny closet for extra towels and bed sheets, the towel rack already had a fluffy white towel hanging. Omar created a stick as long as the bed as he went about measuring potential places the beds could go.

Levina laid back on her bed, “thank god classes start tomorrow, it would have been killer if they expected us to attend after what we went through in the forest.” Delilah sat at one of the desks trying not to freak out that she was not only placed on the same team as Carmine but also shared a room with him, Omar moving her chair snapped her out of her daze. Omar cleared his throat getting everyone attention, “I think I found a way for us to move our stuff around the room how we want it. If each of you pick a place to put your bed and pick a desk, I can lift the bed up and place the desks underneath. Thus we have extra room to say get another table for weapon maintenance.” Carmine huffed, “and how do you expect the beds to stay above the desk? We don’t have time to go into Vale to find a hardware store to get the supplies needed for such a project.” “You missed the part where I said I would lift them didn’t you?” “No I just wondering how you are going to do that with no material.” Omar smiled widely looking at Carmine, “do you trust me?”

Everyone picked a spot on one of the walls, placing their beds flush against the wall as Omar directed. Standing in the middle of the room he looked at his bed, with an upturned palm he slowly rose his hand as the bed did the same. The bed was supported by a glowing platform until it reached the desired height, after he was satisfied he clenched his hand and the platform became a solid piece the same color as the wall, it was supported by a beam that extended down from the bed posts, and a ladder was made up to the bed along with a stopping bar on the edge of the bed to prevent him from rolling off. Levina stood with her mouth open, “how’d you do that?” “My semblance allows me to create anything I can think of provided I have the proper amount of surrounding aura, there are limitations to what I can make but something like this is pretty simple.” Omar then rose the other beds as Levina, Delilah, and Carmine moved the desks and dressers underneath giving the room more space. There was enough space in between the beds to put in a table, “the tables we’ll have to buy, I can only do some much with the room.” Carmine nodded noting the time was already 10:38pm, “well seeing how much we got done I can say we should call it a night and finish unpacking tomorrow.” Everyone agreed as they took turns changing in the bathroom before climbing up to their beds falling asleep after the eventful day they had.


End file.
